Amor Primero
by Hachi Minuit
Summary: ¿Amor a primera vista? Edward nunca pensó que una simple visita pudiera cambiar su vida. El plan de Alice funcionó, aunque ahora... ¿qué harán para lograr mantenerse juntos? Justo cuando todo marchaba de maravilla una tragedia rompe el paraíso.
1. La trampa

Ya saben, los personajes no son míos así que no me demanden.

**Amor primero**

**1. La trampa.**

Siempre pensé que el amor era una fuerza sobrenatural, capaz de hacerte creer que todo es posible. Un sentimiento tan sublime y a la vez tan poderoso que no se puede comparar con nada en este universo. A m o r, una palabra de cuatro letras que no puede ser explicada con palabras, que ironía. ¡Ah bendito amor maldito! Sin lugar a dudas, el Amor es la expresión universal y máxima de la belleza pura. Su presencia se encuentra a nuestro alrededor, en cada gota de rocío, en cada pincelada de cielo y en cada fragmento de esperanza. Y está tan presente en nuestras vidas que incluso el más insípido segundo de nuestras vidas ha sido un acto de amor. La música, el cine, la literatura. Todo es Amor. Ja, incluso en los libros hay amor. No por nada el héroe siempre lleva a cabo su misión gracias a la fuerza que le inspira este sentimiento, un motor para sus proezas. ¡Que maravilloso es el amor! Obviamente su manifestación es bien diferente en cada persona. Tan diferente que a veces es difícil identificarlo y hasta nos llegamos a confundir. Aunque, supongo que cuando lo sabes, lo sabes ¿No? Sino ¿cómo llamas a ese sentimiento estremecedor que taladra tus huesos, fluye en tus venas y se almacena en cada una de las células de tu cuerpo? Sin embargo, ese sentimiento también es peligroso, en especial cuando no sabes cómo reaccionar o simplemente deseas ignorarlo. Ya que así como es capaz de hacerte infinitamente feliz, también te puede destruir. No por nada su fuerza es la más temible. No hay en el mundo fuerza tan arrebatadora, compararla con la magnitud de un huracán sería nada.

– Leyendo a Shakespeare otra vez– me acusó mi hermana, soltando un bufido desaprobatorio.

Alice siempre se quejaba de mí, con frecuencia me decía que estaba enamorado del Amor. A veces le creía. Pero no estaba dispuesto a confesárselo.

– Edward, hermanito, lo que tu necesitas es salir– movió la mano hacia la ventana– aún recuerdas lo qué es eso ¿verdad?

La miré un poco ofendido y añadí:

– Alice, pero a mi me gusta estar aquí. Y a ti no te haría mal leer un libro– dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sillón de la sala.

Puso cara de asco y me ignoró.

– Sí, si, ya lo creo, pero a ti te haría bien dejar de fantasear con esas historias románticas y conseguirte una novia. Una chica de verdad, de carne y hueso con la que puedas tener se…

– Alice– intervino mamá justo a tiempo.

– ¡Mamá! Yo sólo le decía que salir no le haría nada mal replicó– bueno, como quieras entonces– me lanzó una última mirada y salió de la habitación.

– No le hagas mucho caso cariño, ella sólo piensa en…– reflexionó un momento– en realidad no está pensando con la cabeza.

Ja, ja. Esa fue buena. Mamá prefería admitir que su hija era medio lenta antes que aceptar que a Alice la dominaban las hormonas.

– Pero sabes, la atolondrada de tu hermanita tiene razón, deberías salir y divertirte con tus amigos, como cualquier muchacho normal de tu edad – Me animó sentándose junto a mí.

Lo único que faltaba, ahora yo no era normal.

– Tienes razón mamá– me levanté del sillón y con aire decidido me dirigí hacia la puerta. Voy a salir, a conocer chicas y a divertirme con mis amigos– dibujé una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro– Pero sabes, aún me falta medio libro– le grite desde la entrada y eché a correr hacia mi habitación.

– ¡Edward!

Llegué a mi dormitorio y cerré con fuerza la puerta. Alguien inteligente debería interpretar ese sonido como un "No molestar".

Por un momento un pensamiento macabro afloró en mi cabeza "ellas tienen razón". Eso me estremeció. No, no, me dije a mi mismo moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro para tratar de disipar la idea. Además, hoy no tenía ganas de salir, tampoco es que hubiera tenido ganas ayer. Y por si fuera poco, aún tenía cien páginas delante de mí y no pensaba desaprovechar mi tiempo con chicas como Jessica Stanley. Arg. Antes vivía en un manicomio.

_Toc toc_

– ¿Estás solo?– susurró Alice asomándose en la puerta. Ella definitivamente no era inteligente. Se recargó en el marco y me miró fijamente. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial. El mismo que solía tener antes de hacer una travesura.

– Sí, aunque mamá debe estar buscándote en este momento– dije incorporándome sobre la cama– Creo que ella ha comenzado a preguntarse qué haces todas las tardes con Jasper.

– Bah, tu deja que su imaginación vuele  dijo con gesto despreocupado. En fin, yo quería decirte algo– me miró un momento y luego habló– bueno, en realidad quiero pedirte un favor.

– Ya sabía que tanta atención no era de a gratis–

– Que gracioso, recuerda que tu eres mi hermano favorito– Claro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que era el único– además no te puedes negar esta vez – dijo sonriendo para tratar de restarle importancia al asunto– el caso es que mi amiga Bella va a venir de visita a la ciudad. Y quiero que vayas por ella al aeropuerto.

¿Eso era todo? Y yo que por un momento creí que tendría que asesinar a alguien.

– Alice, pero por qué no vas tú.

– Es que yo, bueno, tú sabes que quiero mucho a Bella y todo eso, pero justamente mañana no voy a estar en la ciudad– La miré con incredulidad. – En serio Edward, Jasper y yo tenemos que ir de paseo escolar al acuario de Connecticut.

– ¿Segura?– le pregunté aún incrédulo mirándola fijamente– ¿Estás segura de que no me estás engañando?

– Claro que no– sonrió triunfante– ¿Engañarte yo? ¿Qué clase de hermana crees que soy Edward?

– ¿Quieres que te responda?– Y antes de poder negarme cerró la puerta de sopetón y grito desde afuera.

– Bella llega a mediodía.

Como siempre, yo había creído en la buena voluntad de Alice y sin saberlo, justo en ese momento había firmado mi sentencia de muerte. Gracias a Dios yo lo ignoraba aún.

Cuando por fin hube terminado con Shakespeare, me disponía a leer _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _Pero lo pensé mejor y decidí que podía esperar hasta mañana.

Yacía recostado en mi cama, intentando dormir pensando en lo que haría el día siguiente, cuando de repente recordé algo. Una extraña conversación entre mamá y Alice.

– Edward está tan sólo– decía acongojada mi madre.

_Las mamás siempre se preocupan por sus hijos._

– Por eso te digo que es un plan perfecto– sonreía Alice de oreja a oreja– Ya verás que le va a caer bien.

– Alice, no estoy segura de que sea buena idea, ya ves como se pone cada vez que intentas presentarle a alguien.

– Estoy segura de que se van a llevar de maravilla. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no sé quien se va a enfadar más cuando se den cuenta– rió divertida.

Ahora que lo pienso, esa conversación comenzaba a tener sentido. Eso me sobresaltó y por poco me caigo de la cama. ¡¿Qué?! No estaban hablando de Bella ¿O si? Genial, lo que me faltaba. Por qué me ponía a recordar cosas como estas a mitad de la noche. ¡Rayos! Ya era tarde para negarme y la diablilla de Alice se había marchado por la tarde.

Estaba ofendido, mi orgullo era el que se quejaba. Alice me había engañado vilmente. Yo podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera. El que yo prefiriera leer en vez de salir era asunto mío, pero yo podía estar con quien me diera la gana. Una cosa era que me hiciera el desentendido y una muy diferente que no supiera cuan deseado era. Sino, bastaba con preguntar a cualquier chica al azar por quién moría. ¡Arg! ¿Qué iba a hacer? No quería que Alice se saliera con la suya, pero tampoco quería dejar esperando a Bella en el aeropuerto. Después de todo ella no tenía la culpa, y hasta donde recordaba, ella también había sido engañada.

Intenté dormir pero no pude, así que me puse a imaginar las mil y un torturas que sufriría Alice al regresar a casa. Tendría que ser mi esclava para siempre. Primero, pensé en esconderle todas sus tarjetas de crédito, pero recapacité. De seguro Jasper le daba las suyas, él nunca le negaba nada. No, ese definitivamente no era un buen plan. Seguí cavilando un montón de ideas hasta que algo hizo que me desviara un poco del tema: Bella.

Ella era la mejor amiga de Alice, aunque vivía en Phoenix. Por lo que había escuchado de ella era una chica interesante, algo torpe y distraída. También recuerdo que Alice dijo que era bonita. De pronto me percaté de algo que hasta en ese momento había pasado por alto: no conocía a Bella. Y no me refiero exactamente a conocerla a fondo, no. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo era físicamente!

¡Genial! De seguro Alice tendría alguna foto en su habitación, así que una vez que saliese el sol, iría de excursión a su cuarto. O tal vez lo mejor era preguntarle a mamá. Ella de seguro conocía a Bella, después de todo Alice es su hija ¿no?

Trate de dormir un poco y me deje sumergir en un sueño profundo, tan profundo que desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana. Me sobresalté un poco y volví a dormir media hora más. Entonces, una idea me vino a la mente. Era sábado verdad, era sábado y… era 19 ¿verdad? ¡No! No podía ser cierto. Todo debía ser parte de un plan macabro conspirado en mi contra. Corrí a la habitación de mis padres y sentí pánico. Llamé a la puerta una, dos, tres veces.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

¡Demonios! La convención anual de cirujanos era hoy. Me maldije por ser tan distraído y fui a la habitación de Alice.

_Foto, foto_, pensaba mientras revolvía las cosas.

Nada, nada, no había NADA.

¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! Y ya eran casi las once. Tenía media hora para darme un baño y desayunar algo. Debía alimentarme antes de que el coraje me provocara gastritis. Me di por vencido en la búsqueda, la habitación era un desastre. Ya luego idearía una forma de dar con Bella en el aeropuerto. Y sino, siempre quedaba la opción de ir a personas pérdidas. Me apresuré y en menos de media hora estaba en el coche con dirección al aeropuerto.

Llegué antes de lo previsto y aún tenía tiempo para ir pasear de un lado a otro. Claro, si el vuelo llegaba a las doce lo único que tendría que hacer era pararme justo en el recibidor y esperar a que ella me reconociera. Ella debería reconocerme. Aunque pensándolo bien, Alice y yo no nos parecíamos mucho. De hecho casi nada, ella tenía el cabello oscuro, el mío era cobrizo, ella tenía los ojos oscuros, los míos eran verdes. Comencé a sospechar que Alice fuera realmente mi hermana.

Miraba distraídamente, mientras veía los rostros de los recién llegados. Buscaba sin buscar. No tenía ni idea de cómo podría ser Bella, pero supuse que debía tener más o menos la misma edad que Alice, quizá un poco bronceada, después de todo era de Phoenix ¿no?

Seguía buscando y entonces la vi. Era una chica impresionantemente hermosa, con la piel pálida, los ojos color chocolate y el cabello oscuro enmarcando su perfecto rostro. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco y deje de ser consciente de las demás personas. Que importaba Bella ahora si tenía ante mis ojos al ser más hermoso y perfecto de la creación. Mis ojos sólo servían para verla a ella. El ángel me sonrió débilmente y su mirada se detuvo en mí. Así estuvimos unos segundos, era como si ella tratara de ver a través de mí. Siguió taladrándome con la mirada y con paso inseguro se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

– ¿Eres el hermano de Alice?– preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Me quedé congelado.

– S-sí – fue lo único que atiné a decir. Ah, sin duda Dios existe, pensé- Yo soy Edward ¿y tú eres?

– Bella, mi nombre es Bella Swan.

¿Qué tal me quedó el primer capitulo? Está algo corto pero pues es el piloto. Espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. ¡¡Ah!! ¡No puedo creer que por fin la haya publicado! ¡Que emoción!


	2. Cacería

Hey!!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me dio mucho gusto saber que era leída. =) Les debo los agradecimientos para el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ciao!! No olviden decirme si les gustó y si tienen alguna sugerencia es bienvenida.

Hachi Minuit

*******************************

**Amor Primero**

**2. Cacería**

Buscaba a Alice entre la multitud. Veía hacia un lado y el otro. Hasta donde recordaba le había dicho que llegaba a mediodía. Probablemente estaba retrasada, aunque ella era muy puntual. No, definitivamente este no era mi día de suerte. Primero, por poco perdía el avión porque mamá insistió tanto en llevarme al aeropuerto que casi morimos en el intento. Alguien debería decirle que es pésima conduciendo. Yo lo haría, pero no quiero herir sus sentimientos. Quizás Phil debería hacerlo. Después de todo él es su esposo y ese era su auto.

_Alice, Alice ¿dónde estás?_

Ah, este día pintaba mal. Debí quedarme en casa a esperar que pasara.

En fin, después del incidente con el auto, justo cuando pensaba que nada podía ser peor, vino lo inevitable. Corría desesperadamente hacia la sala de abordaje cuando tropecé y di un giro de 380°. ¿Era eso humanamente posible? Supongo que sí, pero sólo había visto a las porristas hacerlo.

_Alice, Alice ¿dónde estás? _

No había nadie conocido en la sala de espera. Empezaba a entrar en pánico y busqué una vez más. ¿Y si se le había olvidado? Di un fuerte respingo, la señora que estaba a mi lado me miró unos instantes y se aparto de mí bruscamente. Seguramente pensó que estaba loca. Busqué con la mirada a Alice. No reconocí a nadie. Pero justo en ese entonces unos hermosos ojos verdes me atraparon. Su mirada me hechizó. Me sumergí lenta y profundamente en ellos. En ese momento el pánico desapareció. Fue como un sueño. Un maravilloso y mágico sueño. Ambos parecíamos sumergidos en una especie de burbuja. Me seguía mirando y no me sentía capaz de romper la conexión. En mi interior sabía que tenía que encontrar a Alice o esa noche dormiría en el aeropuerto. Pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese momento. Aún no. Registré cada una des sus facciones en mi memoria. Algo en su rostro me resultaba familiar, pero qué era. Ya lo había visto antes. Sí, lo conocía de algún lado. Mi perpleja mente busco en cada uno de los rincones de mi memoria. De dónde, de dónde lo conocía. Seguí mirándolo fijamente, tratando de averiguar quién era. Claro, pero que tonta. Cómo lo había olvidado. Una luz iluminó mi corazón. Caminé hacia él un poco insegura, pues también cabía la posibilidad de que me equivocará.

– ¿Eres el hermano de Alice?– pregunté nerviosa.

Se quedó estático, probablemente me había confundido. Era posible.

– S-sí – articuló. Wow, de cerca era mucho más guapo– Yo soy Edward ¿y tú eres?

Y no sólo su rostro, su voz también era encantadora.

– Bella, mi nombre es Bella Swan– logré decir.

Por qué rayos Alice no me había dicho que su hermano era tremendamente apuesto.

Nos miramos directamente a los ojos una vez más y sonreímos. ¿Era mi imaginación o el también estaba nervioso? Debía ser mi imaginación.

– Vaya, así que tú eres Bella –

– Eh, pues si…– atiné a decir.

Me miraba fijamente y yo hacía lo mismo. De seguro comenzaba a preguntarse si era lenta por mirarlo de esa manera.

– ¿Te parece si vamos por tus maletas?- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

– Ah, sí, por supuesto– ¡Las maletas! Ya las había olvidado.

En cuanto recogimos las valijas me llevó a su auto, un flamante volvo plateado. Un auto demasiado moderno para mi gusto. Hicimos casi todo el trayecto en silencio. De vez en cuando intercambiamos alguna que otra frase pero nada más. Estaba intimidada, su belleza no era normal. O quizá yo era una exagerada.

Después de veinte minutos de camino por fin llegamos a la casa de sus padres. Uff, respiré. Ahora si estaría a salvo. Mis pensamientos habían estado en una sola dirección: Edward. Pero ahora que habíamos llegado podría pensar en otras cosas. Las conversaciones de Esme y Carlisle siempre eran interesantes.

– Llegamos– dijo interrumpiendo mis divagaciones. Se estacionó con cautela y me dirigió una última sonrisa antes de salir del auto.

– Bienvenida–

Rápidamente rodeo el automóvil y me abrió la portezuela.

– También tiene modales– dijo emocionada la vocecilla en mi cabeza.

Cargó con las maletas y nos introdujimos en la casa. Había demasiado silencio. Bastante, tanto que hasta se escuchaban cada una de nuestras pisadas. Algo andaba mal. Me asusté. Y si me había confundido, qué tal si no era el hermano de Alice. Y qué tal si me había engañado y era un maniático secuestrador.

Lentamente depositó las valijas en la escalera y dijo:

– Mis padres lamentan no poder darte la bienvenida, pero tuvieron que salir a una convención y regresan mañana por la noche. Alice también lo siente, ella está de paseo escolar y regresa hoy por la noche.

Respiré aliviada. Por un momento pensé que sería un desperdicio que un chico tan guapo fuera un psicópata. Aunque de haber sido el caso creo que hubiera cooperado con gusto.

– Así que estamos solos– pensé en voz alta. Mi comentario le hizo gracia y se quedó mirándome fijamente.

– Si, efectivamente, estamos solos.

¿Cómo se supone que debía interpretar eso? Mil ideas cruzaron mi mente.

Surgió un silencio incómodo y podría jurar que sentí chispas eléctricas saltar entre nosotros.

– Este, ah… ¿Quieres que te muestre la casa?

– Si, claro–

Mis sentidos estaban nublados: amor a primera vista. Era la primera vez que me sucedía algo así. Y tenía que ser precisamente con el hermano de Alice. Genial. Nada podía ser más genial. ¿Por qué no era una chica normal?

Caminamos de un lado al otro. Todo era tan blanco. Primero me mostró la cocina, después me llevo a la sala, las habitaciones y finalmente llegamos al cuarto de huéspedes.

– Y esta es tu habitación.

– Si gustas puedes comenzar a instalarte– dijo esbozando una sonrisa. – En un segundo traigo tus cosas.

Me tiré boca arriba sobre la cama una vez que estuve sola.

– No Bella, intenta ser normal– me dije mientras trataba de sacar su imagen de mi cabeza.

– Supongo que debes estar cansada– dijo una voz desde la puerta.

¿A qué hora había vuelto?

– Ah, lo siento, no te sentí llegar– me justifiqué.

– Descuida, debes querer estar sola un rato. Imagino que el viaje te dejo exhausta. Si me necesitas estaré en la sala.

Asentí sin pensarlo. Su mirada me dejo deslumbrada. El panorama desde mi posición era tentadoramente peligroso.

Se marchó cerrando la puerta tras él. Suspiré.

Traté de distraerme acomodando mis cosas. Desempacar tenía su chiste después de todo. Coloqué cada una de las prendas en el closet y guarde el resto en los cajones vacíos. Eso sólo me llevo veinte minutos. Y ahora qué se suponía que tendría que hacer. Me daba miedo estar con él a solas. El lucía tan bien, tan guapo, tan sexy. No había posibilidad alguna de que se fijara en mí. Aunque por otro lado,

no estaba dispuesta a darme por vencida tan rápido. Dejé que mis ideas vagaran una vez más y de repente me di cuenta de que estaba segura de tres cosas. La primera, Edward era tremendamente guapo. La segunda, parecía que yo le agradaba un poco. Y finalmente la tercera, estábamos completamente solos.

Tras acordar conmigo misma que no haría nada de lo que me arrepintiera después decidí bajar. Y cuando digo cosas para arrepentirse me refiero a salir corriendo, caerme en las escaleras, hablar de más…

Mientras descendía percibí un delicioso aroma. El olor provenía de la cocina e inundaba la casa. Fui directamente a la sala y Edward no estaba. ¿Era él el que cocinaba? Tonta Bella, dije para mi misma, sino era él, quién se suponía que podía ser.

– Huele bien– dije al entrar en la cocina. La imagen de Edward frente a la estufa me aturdió. El delantal azul que llevaba puesto hacia que se viera más guapo de lo que de por sí ya era. Sentí envidia. Era el único ser al que todo le sentaba de maravilla.

– Supongo que debes tener hambre, así que quise sorprenderte– expresó con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Gracias– No se me ocurrió decir algo más inteligente. No podía decirle que no tenía hambre. Las mariposas en mi estómago no se consideraban propiamente alimento.

– No tenía idea de que te gustaría comer, sé que debí preguntarte, pero parecías tan agotada que preferí no molestarte. Así que decidí preparar pasta. Todos aman la pasta.

¿Pensó qué estaba cansada? Supongo que tenía razón, aunque apenas y era consciente de eso. Es agotador tratar de no ser tan torpe frente a alguien que te gusta.

– Ya está, que se enfríe unos cinco minutos más y comemos. – dijo tomando asiento. – Pero no te quedes ahí parada, ven a sentarte aquí junto a mí. – agregó moviendo la silla más próxima a él.

Todo este tiempo había permanecido de pie junto a la puerta, tratando de mantener distancia con el fin de no hiperventilar. Y ahora Edward me pedía que me sentara junto a él.

Caminé lentamente tratando de no tropezar con mis pies.

– Así que Bella, dime ¿qué te ha parecido Forks? – preguntó.

– Ah, bueno yo… – balbuceé– A decir verdad es que aún no he visto casi nada. Sólo conozco el aeropuerto.

Podría haberle mentido, pero era pésima mintiendo. Así que preferí ser honesta.

– Cierto, es la primera vez que vienes– Miró hacia el piso, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se llevo la mano derecha a su cabello.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Esa fue la primera señal de alarma. Regularmente yo siempre tenía algo que decir. Emmett, mi hermano, decía que yo era como un pájaro parlante. Nunca me callaba.

Lo miré de reojo y vi que el también hacía lo mismo, me miraba. Al principio nuestras miradas fueron discretas, pero después ambos nos volvimos descarados. Sostuvimos nuestras miradas unos segundos más y luego soltamos una carcajada.

- Creo que deberíamos comer- sugirió tomando unos platos de la alacena detrás de él.

Comimos en silencio y las miradas furtivas volvieron. No sabía qué decir. Tenía el cerebro congelado. En mi cabeza había una gran fiesta, mis neuronas estaban dormidas, ignorantes acerca de la situación. Mientras que mis hormonas bailaban sin control y se divertían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Terminamos de comer y nos sentamos en la sala. Edward encendió la televisión y comenzó a pasar los canales.

– ¿Qué quieres ver?

– Ah, no lo sé, cualquier cosa– dije. Estábamos sentados en el sofá más grande frente a la tele. Al menos la distancia no era un problema. Vimos una película, o mejor dicho, casi la vimos. La trama era bastante simplona, pero entretenida. Y todo hubiera estado bien hasta que el Edmund, el protagonista, se lanzó sobre Sally y se besaron apasionadamente. Después, ambos protagonistas dieron rienda suelta a su amor. De repente sentí como la temperatura de mi cuerpo se elevaba ligeramente.

Edward cambio rápidamente de canal. ¿También había sentido lo mismo que yo? Seguramente, sino por qué le cambiaba.

Seguimos con la vista fija en el televisor. El sonido de la pantalla era todo lo que escuchábamos. Veíamos un documental sobre las crías de las focas.

– El periodo de reproducción de las focas se…

No alcancé a escuchar lo último. La televisión estaba apagada. Edward la había apagado.

Nos sumimos en el silencio y las chispas de electricidad volvieron a saltar.

¡Demonios! Cómo podía sentirme así. Apenas hacia unas horas que lo conocía.

Edward fue el que tomó la iniciativa.

– Así que dime, Bella, desde cuándo conoces a Alice

Ese fue el inicio de la conversación más larga que haya tenido. Estuvimos hablando de lo que nos gustaba hacer, las cosas que odiábamos, nuestra música favorita y un montón de cosas que parecían poco relevantes, pero que ayudaron a conocernos mejor. Cuando menos nos dimos cuenta ya estaba obscuro afuera.

– Entonces tocas el piano– susurré para mí.

– sí, aunque no soy tan bueno como quisiera. Pero…¿Quieres que toqué algo para ti?

– Si- admití emocionada– me gustaría verte tocar.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero ya era tarde para eso. A estas alturas ya estaba enterado de las cosas más bochornosas que me habían pasado.

Fuimos directamente a la habitación contigua de la sala. Allí se encontraba un precioso piano de cola color blanco.

Edward se sentó en el banco y me llamó para tomar mi lugar junto a él. Empezó tocando una pieza clásica, Claro de luna de Debussy.

– Wow, pero si eres grandioso–.dije impresionada,

– ¿De verdad lo crees?- Se giró un poco para mirarme.

Y entonces sucedió. Nuestras miradas chocaron y Edward me besó. Sus labios eran tiernos y dulces. Lo único decente que pude hacer fue corresponderle. El beso aumento su intensidad y entonces perdí el equilibro, Caímos de espaldas al piso, quedando él sobre mí.

– Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocieron—

¡Alice! La voz era de Alice. Estaba de parada junto a la puerta y junto a ella estaba Jasper.

************************

Yuju!! Al fin lo terminé!! No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, me animan a escribir. Chau!!


	3. Tentaciones

¡¡¡Hola!!! Es un verdadero placer leer sus comentarios, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen =) Así que antes de comenzar quiero darle las agracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman la molestia de leer mis divagaciones, je (por falta de tiempo no escribo sus nombres pero no crean que no las tomo en cuenta).

Arigatou!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Danke schön!!!

Merci!!!

Thanks!!

Para todas ustedes es este capítulo. Espero que les guste y que sigan leyendo. Bueno, una vez dicho esto ahí les va el capitulo tres. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!!

Hachi Minuit

**Amor Primero**

**3. Tentaciones.**

Sus labios eran cálidos y sus caricias tiernas. No había nada más delicioso y tentador que él. Su suave aroma y la dulce miel de sus labios me anulaban la razón. Nos separamos un poco para respirar y reanudamos nuestra labor. Acaricié su perfecto rostro y profundicé aún más el beso. Como odiaba ser humana en estos momentos. Nunca antes había tenido inconvenientes con respirar, pero en ocasiones como esta, no podía evitar maldecir mi sistema respiratorio.

La bodega del acuario era acogedora, comparada con el resto del lugar. Las diminutas ventanas y la lejanía de la habitación la hacían perfecta.

Al principio dudamos un poco, pero después de observar durante un buen rato que nadie se acercaba a esa zona, nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos.

Jasper era el mejor novio que cualquier chica pudiera pedir. Era tierno, lindo, guapo, amoroso, responsable, inteligente y, por qué no decirlo, viril.

—Alice, será mejor regresar con el resto del grupo— insistió Jasper rompiendo nuestro beso.

— No quiero— susurré respirando su aliento.

— Si nos encuentran aquí tendrás problemas— insistió separándome de él.

— Ash, por qué tienes que arruinar el momento más romántico con cosas como esas— bufé enfurruñada —Yo prefiero estar aquí, a solas contigo. Además, para qué quieres volver con ese montón de orates mal hablados.

— Ya sabes que yo también prefiero estar contigo, pero cuando noten nuestra ausencia pueden hacer conclusiones extrañas—explicó.

Jasper siempre actuaba así. Para él "el que dirán" era importante y no es que le preocupara mucho su reputación, más bien se preocupaba por la mía. Esa era la desventaja de vivir en un pequeño pueblo, donde toda la gente se conocía y hablaba de ti, ya sea para bien o para mal, pero hablaba.

Pueblo chico, infierno grande.

Nos tomamos de las manos y regresamos al acuario donde se suponía que estábamos desde hace hora y media hora. Nadie notó nuestra ausencia. La clase tenía la misma cara de aburrimiento antes de que nos marcháramos.

Le hice una mueca a Jasper.

—Ves, no nos perdimos nada—me quejé en voz baja—mejor nos hubiéramos quedado allá. Así al menos hubiéramos disfrutado un poco más el viaje.

El profesor Banner seguía absorto en su aburridísimo monólogo sobre el pez gato.

— La mayor parte de los peces gatos son carroñeros nocturnos y viven tanto en agua salada como en agua dulce. Se pueden encontrar cerca del fondo, en aguas poco profundas, por lo que es recomendable…

Escuchamos media hora más sobre la vida poco interesante del pez carroñero. A quién le importaba saber que el pez gato europeo tenía cuatro barbillones en la mandíbula superior y cuatro en la inferior. Cómo si algún día me fuera a topar con uno.

Los siguientes veinticinco minutos fueron los peores. Miramos durante un buen tiempo un horrible pececillo tratando de adivinar su especie.

— Entonces quién quiere ganarse cinco puntos para el examen final— Nadie dijo nada y se hicieron los desentendidos— Vamos chicos, no puede ser tan difícil, hemos estado hablando de eso toda la tarde.

Corrección, él había estado hablando, lo cual no significaba que sus alumnos le prestaran atención.

— ¿Nadie?— dijo con tono decepcionado. No pude evitar sentir lástima por él.

— Es el _Ictalurus nebulosus_— respondí. El señor Banner me lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

— Muchas gracias señorita Cullen. Bueno, chicos es hora de ir a casa. Regresemos al autobús.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en el incómodo autobús. Jasper se sentaba junto a mí, sostenía mi mano con una de las suyas, mientras que con la otra me rodeaba los hombros. Era como estar en el cielo. Me recargué en su pecho y cerré los ojos un rato. El sol calentaba mi rostro y pronto sentí como empezaba a relajarme y a sumergirme en un tibio sueño. Era una pena que no nos hubiesen permitido bajar en Nueva York, pensé, con las ganas que tenía de comprarle algo a Bella. Ya sería para la próxima, por el momento tendría que conformarse con el horrible pez gato miniatura que llevaba en mi bolsillo.

— Alice, linda— susurraba amorosamente Jasper. — Despierta, ya llegamos.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y le dediqué a Jasper una somnolienta sonrisa. Miré por la ventana y ya todo estaba completamente obscuro. Por lo visto había dormido horas.

El profesor Banner se despidió de todos nosotros y Jasper me acompañó a casa.

Ansiaba tanto estar a solas con Jasper que no me importó no despedirme de nuestros compañeros. En cuanto estuvimos lejos no perdí la menor oportunidad para lanzarme a sus brazos y besarlo con toda la pasión que tenía.

—Alice— murmuró— no quiero ser aguafiestas pero será mejor que te lleve a tu casa antes de que sea más tarde.

— Sí, lo sé— finalicé nuestra unión. — Aunque ya sabes que puedo quedarme a dormir contigo cuando quieras — le regale mi sonrisa más pícara y sujete su fuerte brazo.

Por su parte, Jasper sonrió. Yo nunca perdía la más mínima oportunidad de decirle cuantas ganas tenía de demostrarle todo mi amor. Y a pesar de que ya se lo había manifestado en varias ocasiones, el aún se mostraba escéptico. Yo le decía que era lo normal ¿no? Salíamos desde que teníamos 16 y en estos dos últimos años nuestro amor se había incrementado. Además yo confiaba plenamente en él y Jasper sabía que era el único.

— ¿Estás segura de hiciste lo correcto?—

— Jasper, como puedes preguntarme eso— lo miré con recelo— claro que no lo sé. Pero no podía seguir viendo a Edward así, todo… quieto y leyendo. Hasta mamá estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

— No, sé, no estoy seguro de que a Edward le haya gustado mucho la idea. Imagino que a esta hora debe estar planeando tu muerte. — Me apretó más fuerte la mano.

El no solía mostrarte tan reticente cuando le comentaba mis planes. Siempre trataba de complacer cada uno de mis caprichos. Y de vez en cuando evitaba que cometiera más errores de los normales. Era como mi ángel de la guarda, pero más real, más tangible y mucho más protector.

— Tranquilo, vas a ver que Edward me lo va a agradecer.

Lo que realmente le preocupaba a Jasper de todo este asunto, era que él sabía que si mis planes fracasaban seguramente las cosas con Bella y Edward no volverían a ser las mismas. Con respecto a Edward no podía hacer nada, después de todo él era mi hermano y por mucho que se enojara, no podía cortar los lazos para siempre. Pero con Bella la cosa era distinta. Ella era mi mejor amiga, casi la hermana que siempre quise. Por lo que si las cosas salieran mal, ella no volvería nunca jamás a confiar en mí. Y Jasper sabía lo mucho que me afectaría eso.

Atravesamos el parque y la suave brisa nos acarició. El día de hoy el clima estaba fresco, algo extraño siendo Forks, pues la mayoría del tiempo era húmedo y lluvioso.

Pronto llegamos a casa y vi las luces encendidas. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco, estaba emocionada y tenía curiosidad sobre cómo estarían las cosas adentro. A estas alturas quizás Bella y Edward ya se conocieran un poco. Aunque siendo ellos, lo más probable era que apenas y hubieran intercambiado unas palabras. O quizás no. Tenía tantas ganas de equivocarme.

— Jazz, creo que no puedo hacer esto sola. Sólo hay dos opciones. La primera es que hayan intimado un poco y no se hayan matado aún. O la otra es que ambos estén planeando la mejor manera de asesinarme.

Jasper vio mi cara de expectación mezclada con un poco de angustia y temor, así que como el mejor novio del mundo que era, permaneció conmigo y me acompañó a enfrentar lo desconocido.

La casa parecía demasiado silenciosa desde afuera, pero una vez que estuvimos en el vestíbulo pude escuchar el piano de Edward. ¡Estaba tocando! Eso me dio un poco de miedo. Edward sólo acostumbraba tocar cuando se sentía apesadumbrado o abstraído, que para el caso era lo mismo, y cuando mamá se lo pedía. Jazz me tomó de la mano al notar mi reacción y me susurró al oído:

— No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.

Lo mire a los ojos y supe que tenía razón. Sus ojos tan cálidos no podían mentirme.

Caminamos sigilosamente hasta el salón de música. El piano se detuvo. Sentí pánico. Gire la manija de la puerta y vi a Edward sentado frente al piano, con Bella a su lado. Mis temores desaparecieron. Allí estaban los dos atrapados en un beso. Parecía como si estuvieran sed el uno del otro y en un intento desesperado por estar más cerca perdieron el equilibrio.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

—Por lo que veo ustedes ya se conocieron— dije para llamar su atención.

Jasper soltó una risita y añadió:

 Ally, esto es a lo que tú llamarías la tercera opción.

La cara de Bella se puso colorada y Edward no sabía para dónde mirar.

 Ah, creo que deberíamos darles un par de minutos a solas propuso Jazz.  Parece que necesitan algo de tiempo para…

 Sí, si, ya entendí  Se me ocurría un montón de cosas que decirles pero no quería echarles a perder su momento mágico. Los vemos en la sala en cinco minutosles dije y antes de salir los mire con curiosidad. Tanto Bella como Edward no sabían que decir. Se veían tan lindos juntos. Definitivamente Bella tenía que ser mi cuñada.

Jazz me esperaba sentado en el sillón frente a la tele.

 Ves, te dije que todo estaría bien Su sonrisa era de satisfacción.

Sí admití acurrucándome junto a él aunqueapunté nunca pensé que saldría mejor de lo que esperaba. Sólo imaginó lo que pudo haber pasado si no los hubiéramos interrumpido. O mejor aún, si los hubiéramos dejado solos toda la noche. De seguro mañana a esta hora ya tendría sobrinitos La idea me resultaba excitante.

Unos cuantos minutos Bella y Edward aparecieron. Ella aún seguía ruborizada.

 Bella me levanté del sillón y fui corriendo a abrazarla.  Me da tanto gusto que estés aquí.

Platicamos un rato sobre su viaje y sus primeras impresiones sobre Forks. Le presenté a Jasper y se llevaron de maravilla. Después él se marchó a casa y lo despedí desde el porche. Hasta ese momento Edward no había participado en nuestra conversación, pero no tardo en monopolizar la atención de Bella. No podía ser más obvio cuánto se gustaban esos dos. Los miré fascinada. Era la primera vez que los veía tan entusiasmados por alguien.

No dije nada y los escuché parlotear sin tregua. No supe cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que de repente solté un bostezo involuntario y me di cuenta de que ya eran las tres de la mañana. Era hora de dormir.

Edward pensó lo mismo y se despidió de nosotras.

 Ahora si, cuéntamelo todo solté sin poder contener la curiosidad. Me acomodé sobre el sillón para escuchar la historia.

 En realidad no hay mucho que contar dijo Bella. Me frustré y la miré inquisidoramente.

 Isabella Marie Swan, cómo que no hay nada que contar Bella se estremeció Se estaban besando. Así que ahora no me vengas con que no hay nada que contar.

 Bueno, es que eso fue todo lo que pasó admitió avergonzada mi amiga.

Aja, ¡entonces esperabas que pasara algo más!

 shhh, Alice, baja la voz, Edward puede oírte suplicó Bella poniéndose roja.

Bella me contó como se habían dado las cosas y no pude ser más feliz. Ahora solo faltaba ver que haría Edward. Bella me preguntó sobre eso, pero no supe que responderle. Mi hermano era bastante extraño y no siempre reaccionaba como la gente normal.

Al final el sueño nos venció a ambas y nos fuimos a dormir. Estaba segura de que esa noche dormiría a pierna suelta. Estaba tan feliz por tener a Jasper y ahora Edward y Bella estaban juntos. ¿Qué más podría pedirle a la vida?

**************

¡¡Ah!! ¿Qué tal quedó? Ya sé que esperaban ver qué pasó con Edward y Bella después del beso, pero verdad que Alice y Jasper también son una linda pareja. No desesperen que pronto tendrán el siguiente capitulo. Mientras tanto ahí les dejo unos avances.

Chau chau!! ^_^

**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**+**

**4. Firmamento **

Acaricié su rostro y mire fijamente sus hermosos ojos chocolatosos.

 Tengo miedo confesó.

 Yo también admití con valor.  Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a esto. Yo… creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Al fin me había declarado. Mi corazón parecía un colibrí batiendo sus alas rápidamente.

 Yo también te amo.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta sentirla mía.


	4. Firmamento

****************************************************************************

¡Hola! Yo sé que me tardé esta vez y les pido disculpas. Pero la enfermedad me andaba matando y no podía hacer nada. Ja, me dio risa leer un comentario pidiendo la actualización, ja,ja, yo que creí que nadie esperaba el capitulo. Bueno, ahora agradezco a todas aquellas personas que se toman el tiempo para leer las elucubraciones de mi loca mente. Ya sé que siempre digo que para el próximo capítulo les pongo los agradecimientos y se que creen que no los pongo porque no quiero, pero en verdad es que no me da tiempo, y creo que prefieren que escriba el siguiente capítulo, a que me la pase contestando sus comentarios verdad? Pero en cuanto tenga el tiempo necesario lo haré vale! Bueno, ahora si les dejo con el capítulo. Disfrútenlo!

**Amor Primero**

**4. Firmamento**

Una de las cosas más difíciles del amor es que normalmente nunca lo reconoces desde sus primeros síntomas. Casi siempre son los amigos, los familiares o incluso el ser amado, quienes te lo dicen. ¡Estás enamorado! Que horror. Estar enamorado y no saberlo es casi tan malo, cómo amar sin ser correspondido.

¡Que locura!

Bella había sido convocada desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. El cual clamaba por ella y yo ni siquiera me había enterado. El destino se estaba burlando de mí y en mi cara.

- Oh, Bella- pensé sin poder conciliar el sueño- un nombre tan hermoso como ella.

Era lo más hermoso que me había sucedido jamás, ella era el ser más maravilloso de la creación. Estaba feliz, radiante… no, la palabra es E n a m o r a d o. Sí, es una buena forma de describir como me sentía. Me siento. Y por alguna extraña razón me correspondía. ¿Acaso podía pedir más?

Era increíble pensar que hacia unas horas desde que la conocía y ella ya había trastocado mi mundo. En unas cuantas horas yo era alguien distinto, tan diferente que parecía irreconocible. Vivía en un sueño. Ella es una especie de ilusión, algo irreal y etéreo. Siempre actúa tan impredecible y tiene reacciones bastante desconcertadoras. Me es difícil no maravillarme con cada uno de sus actos.

_Bella. Mi Bella. _

Y es que Bella es mucho más de lo que algún día en mis más desvariadas ensoñaciones imaginé. Es fuego y aire, tierra y cielo. El cielo y el infierno. Cada vez que estoy junto a ella me hace sentir tan ¿humano? Y no es que no lo sea, pero hasta ahora todas mis emociones y mis apetitos más terrenales habían permanecido dormidos. Es como si Bella hubiera despertado al hombre que hay en mí. Mis sentimientos y sensaciones, que habían permanecido en lo más profundo de mis entrañas todos estos diecinueve años de mi vida, han despertado y con más fuerza de lo que jamás imaginé.

Suena tonto, lo sé. Pero es cierto. Vaya, así que esto es a lo que llaman la ilusión del primer amor.

Edward, mamá dice que él desayuno está listoMe avisó Alice y me lanzó una mirada curiosa.

Parecía milagroso que la pequeña diablilla no me hubiera lanzado una avalancha de preguntas sobre Bella y yo. Resultaba extraño y aterrador. No quería imaginar siquiera qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza. En la superficie se veía tan calmada, tan pacífica que aterraba.

 Ya voy dije.

No había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Bella desde lo acontecido en la sala de música. Habíamos intercambiado una que otra palabra, incluso algunas oraciones largas. Pero eso había sido todo. El mayor tiempo que habíamos compartido juntos había sido el día de su llegada. Cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Cada vez que recuerdo ese día me pregunto qué habría sucedido si Alice no hubiera aparecido. Tal vez nosotros habríamos… No, no puedo si quiera pensar en eso.

- Yo- tartamudee. No sabía qué decir puesto que era la primera vez que hacia este tipo de cosas. Pero si de algo estaba seguro es que no era ningún error.

- No me arrepiento- susurró aumentando el intenso color rojo de sus mejillas.

- Yo tampoco, si vamos al caso- admití. Teníamos cara de niños regañados. Éramos conscientes de que había sido muy apresurado todo, pero no nos arrepentíamos en absoluto. Hubo silencio y luego ambos levantamos nuestros rostros y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

Y entonces, soltamos una carcajada al unísono.

Parecíamos dos niños de preescolar, a los que habían atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Acaricié suavemente su rostro y me acerqué más a ella. Deposité un suave y tierno beso sobre la comisura de sus labios.

- Alice…-mencionó con una voz apenas audible y entregándose a mi gesto.

¡Rayos!

Me aparté y ella me sonrío.

Esa había sido toda nuestra más larga conversación. Al siguiente día, cuando mamá y papá regresaron de su viaje, el tiempo que compartimos fue minúsculo.

Todo ese día traté de estar a solas con Bella al menos un rato para poder hablar de lo que había sucedido. Aunque mi esfuerzos no sirvieron para nada. Parecía una misión imposible. Ja, incluso pensé en colarme a su habitación durante la noche. Pero desistí al final. Probablemente asustaría a Bella si la acosaba.

Y finalmente, llegamos al día de hoy. Este era el día. Algo dentro de mí me decía que este día era el que tanto anhelaba mi corazón.

Bajé a desayunar. Mientras descendía las escaleras pude escuchar una conversación. Bella ya estaba ahí.

 Y dime Bella La voz era de mamá  ¿Cómo te va con los estudios? Alice me contó que quieres estudiar medicina.

 Sí, es verdad respondió ella sin rechistar Aunque aún me falta un año para ir a la universidad.

 Vesintervino Alice tiene los mismos intereses que Edward.

 Alicela regañó mamá.

Y antes de que la pequeña traviesa de Alice dijera algo más hice acto de presencia.

 Buenos días mamá Saludé a mamá con un beso en la mejilla.

 Buenos días Alice dije acercándome a ella y alborotando sus cortos cabellos.

 Buenos días Bella Mamá estaba frente a la estufa y de espalda a nosotros. ¿Era muy aventurado saludarla con un beso? Quizá sí. Mi vacilación parecía divertir a Alice más de la cuenta.

Al final decidí que lo mejor era no tentar al destino. Ya después tendría muchas horas para estar con Bella. O al menos eso pensaba. Aunque esta vez estaba más convencido que nunca. Así tuviera que raptarla, lo haría.

Comenzamos a desayunar en silencio. Mamá le preguntó unas cosas tanto a Bella como Alice y justo cuando estaban a punto de hacer planes para ir de compras las interrumpí.

 No, ella no va a poder dije señalando a Bella.

 Ah ¿sí?  Preguntó ella.

 Sí, Edward ¿por qué Bella no va a poder?  Alice lo estaba disfrutando

Mamá parecía atónita. En mis veinte años jamás había actuado de esa manera y ahora parecía un demente y un acosador.

 Bueno argumenté mientras pensaba una buena solución Eso es porque Bella… sí, eso, Bella me pidió ayuda con algunas cosas. Ya sabes, sobre la escuela de medicina.

Sonreí orgulloso de mi respuesta. Lamentablemente Alice no se la creyó ni un poco.

 ¿Eso es cierto Bella?  inquirió el monstruo de mi hermana.

 Ah…Bella no supo que decir y volteó a mirarme. Sí, por supuesto.

Mamá no dijo nada pero supuse que sospechó algo raro en mi comportamiento. Alice y Bella continuaron hablando de Phoenix y lo divertido de hacer compras. En este último tema Bella no parecía muy animada. Por mí parte, prolongué el desayuno lo más que pude. Tomé dos tazones de cereal, un jugo de naranja y comencé con un pan con mermelada.

Mamá se retiró de la mesa y se despidió de nosotros. Esta mañana estaba ocupada y tenía que hacer un trabajo en las afueras de la ciudad. Es decoradora de interiores por lo que viaja mucho, pero a papá no parece importarle. De hecho permanecen mucho tiempo fuera, así que no dudaría ni un momento que de vez en cuando se marcharan juntos. Después de todo ellos se amaban demasiado.

Masticaba lentamente el pan, no quería terminarlo antes de que ella y Alice se levantaran de la mesa. Bella ya no comía, sólo se dedicaba a jugar con una cuchara mientras escuchaba a Alice, quien tampoco comía nada.

Alice mantenía fija su mirada en Bella, por lo que yo me sentí libre para mirarla con intensidad. Ella se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, la cual clavó en el bordado del mantel. Bajé la vista y la pillé mirándome. Esta vez fui yo el que se sorprendió, los ojos chocolate de Bella tenían un toque juguetón y divertido. Le mantuve la vista y comenzó el duelo de miradas.

 Ya, ¡fue suficiente!  Gritó Alice sacándonos de nuestro transé.  Es tan desesperante verlos masculló tú gritó en dirección hacia mí no le has ni una sola mordida a tu pan desde hace media hora. Por Dios, cuánto tiempo pensabas prolongar la vida de ese pan. Y tú añadió mirando a Bella no sabes ni siquiera de qué te estoy hablando.

 Claro que sí…

 No, no lo sabes reiteró Alice sonriendo abiertamente De lo contrario hubieras protestado. Al menos cuando te pregunté cuántas veces lo había hecho con Edward.

Bella se atragantó con el café que bebía y yo casi muero asfixiado por el pedazo de pan que estaba comiendo.

 Vesdijo Alice ninguno de los dos me prestaba atención. Así que para compensarme quiero…adoptó una pose pensativa y agregó un pastel de chocolate con cerezas y zarzamoras.

 ¿¡Qué!?  Demandó Bella estupefacta.

 Lo que oístesonrió la pequeña niña demonio y si me prometen que será de triple chocolate los dejo solos TODO el día de hoy.

La frase "todo el día" resonó en mis oídos. Sí, definitivamente ese era mi día.

 Hecho concedí ante la mirada sorprendida de Bella. Sabía que sería algo imposible conseguir pastel de chocolate con zarzamoras, pero pasar el día entero en compañía de Bella valía la pena.

 Así me gusta Edward Alice irradiaba felicidad.  Y no lo olvides, triple chocolate su sonrisa se hizo más ancha y nos miró.

 Y como soy buena persona los voy a dejar solos justo ahora mi mirada se iluminó Ya saben, para que sigan con lo del otro día.

Bella enrojeció aún más.

Suspiré. No era el momento para ser tímido así que con tono decidido dejé el pan que había intentado comer sobre la mesa y le pregunté:

 Bella ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Parecía sorprendida pero no tanto.

 Claro que sí aceptó con sonrisa triunfante de hecho comenzaba a preguntarme cuándo me lo pedirías.

Me reí, en estos días no había visto a Bella sonreír de esa manera.

Recogimos la mesa y nos fuimos a bañar. Claro, cada uno por su lado. Aunque la idea de hacerlo juntos me resultó bastante atractiva.

Mientras me ponía la ropa pensaba adónde debería llevarla. Quería que nuestra primera cita fuera memorable.

 Estoy lista dijo Bella desde la entrada de mi habitación. La puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que no noté su presencia. Aún mantenía el rostro sonrojado, pero supuse que esta vez yo era el culpable directo.

Me cubrí el torso con la camisa y le sonreí.

Lo ideal para nuestra primera cita era algo tranquilo, un lugar donde pudiéramos platicar a gusto, lejos de las miradas de los curiosos. Así que decidí que el jardín botánico de Port Angeles era la mejor opción.

Paseamos entre los invernaderos y después nos recostamos sobre uno de los prados. A ese tipo de lugares la gente no acostumbra ir mucho, en especial durante las vacaciones de invierno. Platicamos de todas las cosas que nos gustan y de los planes que tiene cada uno. Ya sabía que Bella quería estudiar medicina, así que se sorprendió un poco cuando le mencioné que yo estaba en el primer año de la carrera que ella quería estudiar.

 ¿Y qué tan complicadas son las materias?  Quiso saber.

Platicamos sobre eso y así se nos fue la tarde entera. Eran casi las cinco y decidimos comer en un pequeño restaurante del centro. El lugar era elegante pero sencillo. Además, el diseño del restaurante permitía la privacidad necesaria para seguir conociéndonos.

 Así que te gusta el color azul comentó Bella.

 Y a ti el café ¿verdad? 

Terminamos de comer y pagué la cuenta. Después nos fuimos a caminar por el parque.

 Ha sido divertido

 Lo mismo digo

Nos sentamos en una banca y la tomé de la mano ante un gesto asombrado de ella.

 Yo comencé. Cielos, en mi imaginación era más fácil confesarle mis sentimientos.

 Lo sé, yo siento lo mismo.

 Me gustas dije sin tapujos.

 Y tú a mí Ninguno de los dos podía negarlo. Era bastante obvio que nos gustábamos, pero era algo más que atracción física.

Acaricié su rostro y mire fijamente sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

 Tengo miedo confesó.

 Yo también admití con valor.  Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido a esto. Yo… me he enamorado de ti.

Al fin me había declarado. Mi corazón parecía un colibrí batiendo sus alas rápidamente.

 Yo también te amo.

Y esas palabras fueron suficientes para tomarla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta sentirla mía.

Sus labios correspondían los míos de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad. Estaba inevitable y desesperadamente enamorado de ella. La amaba tanto que hasta dolía. Era el sentimiento más puro y más hermoso que jamás había experimentado. No había forma de definir este amor. Era difícil creer que unas cuantas horas mi vida hubiera cambiado por completo. La felicidad había llegado a mi puerta. Tan humana y tan perfecta que daba miedo. Pero para amar hay que creer, hay que confiar y a veces hay que dejarse llevar.

********************

¿Qué tal? ¿qué les pareció? Ya saben, dejen sus comentarios. Ah y como regalo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, subiré el siguiente capítulo el próximo martes. Me gustaría hacerlo antes pero tengo otros trabajos que hacer. Ah, antes de terminar les haré otro anuncio, voy a cambiar el rating del fic. Creo que será lo mejor, ya lo verán. Ahora si me despido así que buen año!!! Saludos!!!


	5. Nocturno

¡¡Hola!! Como lo prometí, aquí está el capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten porque ahora si que me he esforzado, llevo casi cuarenta y ocho horas despierta, por lo que no garantizo que la redacción y mucho menos la ortografía, sean las correctas. Así que sorry por adelantado, pero como les prometí el capítulo para hoy, no podía retractarme. Una promesa es una promesa. Y una vez más, muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me dio mucho gusto abrir mi bandeja de entrada y ver sus mensajes! Es la mejor inspiración que podrían darme. ¡¡¡Arigatou!!!

*****************************

**Amor Primero**

**5. Nocturno**

- ¿!Qué!?- La voz de Alice resonó en el salón. Ella, al igual que el resto de los Cullen, nos miraban perplejos.

- Lo que escuchaste hermanita- reiteró Edward. Su expresión estaba llena de gozo y alegría. – Bella y yo somos novios.

Todos nos miraron. Sus miradas inquietas me atemorizaron. Pensé en gritar ¡es una broma! Pero seguramente Edward se lo hubiera tomado mal. Me sentía como un criminal confesando sus crímenes ante la corte.

- Vaya- suspiró Esme- no me esperaba esto. Su rostro pareció de repente iluminado. Por un momento temí que todos pensaran que estábamos locos. Toda esta situación había sido tan repentina que hasta a mí me causaba asombro.

- Pues en hora buena chicos-soltó Carlisle. Ambos padres de Edward sonrieron y nos abrazaron tanto a mí, como a Edward.

Su respuesta me había sorprendido. Definitivamente eran raros. Aunque, a decir verdad, Edward y yo tampoco éramos bastante normales. Apenas llevábamos unos días de conocernos y nuestra relación ya parecía más formal de lo que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

Sólo Alice se mantenía en silencio. Estaba tan callada y tan estática que me daba miedo. ¿Acaso ella no se alegraba por nosotros? O es que ella era la más consciente de lo rápido que iban las cosas.

-Nos alegra mucho que estén juntos- admitió Esme- Edward ha estado tan solo que ya merecía encontrar a alguien.

- ¡Mamá!- gritó mi _novio_. Wow, la palabra sonaba extraña.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron al trabajo. Su reacción fue más extraña de lo que parecía, no sabría decir quien parecía más feliz, si Edward o sus padres.

Alice seguía en silencio.

- Ah… este Alice- dije dubitativa. Miré a Edward y tomé valor.- ¿estás bien? Digo, sé que las cosas se han dado muy rápido, pero realmente quiero a Edward- No pude evitar sonrojarme, pero necesitaba la aprobación de Alice, después de todo ella es mi mejor amiga.

Aly me miró y parpadeo muchas veces. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa y algo más… parecía… ¿pensativa? No, más bien tenía cara maléfica, como si estuviera planeando algo.

- Ay Bella- dijo al fin. Sentí tanto alivio que lancé un breve suspiro.- Claro que me da gusto por ti, digo, también por Edward.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté temerosa.

- Claro, boba- Me dio un leve toque en la mano que tenía libre, la otra estaba entrelazada con la de Edward.

- Pero entonces, por qué parecías tan dispersa.

- Ah, eso. Bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en lo grandiosa que soy.

_¿Ah? _

- Creo que no te entiendo- dije- yo creí que estabas así por la noticia… bueno, tu sabes…

- Pero si es por eso- sonrió ella- porque has de saber que todo esto estaba planeado.

¿¿!Qué!??

- Vamos Bella, no pongas esa cara.

Me giré para ver el rostro de Edward. Su expresión parecía aterrorizada. ¿El estaba de acuerdo con Alice? No, eso no podía ser cierto.

- No lo mires así, que él tampoco sabía nada. De hecho todo esto fue mi idea- Alice, la chica demonio se señaló.- Bueno, tampoco todo, digo, mis planes eran algo diferentes, incluso un poco irreales, pero ustedes- indicó hacia nosotros- cooperaron de buen modo. Yo sólo planeaba que se conocieran un poco más. Que intimaran un poco. Y no me mires así Bella Swan- exclamó ante mi expresión boquiabierta- O qué, me vas a decir que ese beso que se dieron fue mi idea. ¿Verdad que no?- Enarcó las cejas- si se hubieran visto. Ya no sabían ni por donde meterse las manos. Parecía que iban a comerse el uno al otro.

- ¡Alice!- gritó Edward. Ambos nos sonrojamos. Alice tenía razón, pero bastaba con que Edward y yo lo supiéramos.

- Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Pero no se preocupen que no se lo voy a contar a nadie.- se levantó del sillón- y si me disculpan, estoy ocupada. Planear una boda requiere tiempo.

¿Boda? Alice y Jasper iban a…

- Alice, no me digas que Jasper y tú…- inquirió Edward sorprendido.

- No, que va… si me refería a la tuya. Al paso que van no dudaría ni por un segundo que el próximo mes se comprometieran. Ah y por cierto, volveré tarde, así que tienen la casa para ustedes solitos. No olviden protegerse, es difícil llevar el mejor vestido de novia cuando estás embarazada.

- ¡Alice Cullen!- grité al mismo tiempo que ella salía disparada hacia la puerta principal.

Edward y yo miramos el piso. Alice tenía razón, no con lo de la boda y mucho menos con lo del embarazo. Íbamos muy rápido. Ahh maldición por qué Alice tenía que mencionar lo del sexo… Tuve una visión, Edward y yo en… Ahhh malditas hormonas! Sacudí la cabeza tratando de disipar mis ideas. Edward no pareció notarlo.

Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero sentí a Edward tenso. Alice había dado en el clavo. Íbamos muy rápido.

- Ahh…este, Edward- dije nerviosa, tratando de romper el silencio.

- Ella tiene razón- comentó mirándome con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Su mirada era abrasadora.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me tomó en sus brazos.

- Vamos muy rápido- susurró cerca de mi rostro.

- Sí, muy rápido-admití posesionándome de sus tiernos labios.

Nos dejamos envolver por nuestros sentidos y caímos sobre el sillón más próximo. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero seguro que la forma en que nos enlazábamos no era la más propia. Sentía las manos de Edward recorrer mi cuerpo. Era como si tratara de memorizar cada parte de mi ser. Por mi parte, me limité a acariciar su perfecto rostro y juguetear con su suave cabello.

- Ah ah- carraspeó una voz.

Edward y yo nos separamos inmediatamente. Nuestros movimientos fueron tan torpes que caímos al suelo, justo como la primera vez que nos besamos. Yo estaba tan muerta de la pena que mi casi natural sonrojo se tornó en un profundo rojo carmesí.

Era Carlisle.

- Ah…- comenzó Carlisle. También parecía incómodo con la situación. – Este… volví por unas cosas que olvide. Edward, quisieras ayudarme.

Se marcharon y me dejaron sola en la habitación. Estaba avergonzada. No era para menos.

Unos minutos después volvieron los dos y Carlisle se despidió. Escuché el motor del auto alejarse. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiéramos escuchado?

- Relájate- dijo Edward al verme.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. Ah, ¡que pena!- grité cubriéndome la cara.

Edward se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos despejando mi rostro.

- No te preocupes, no le contará a Alice.- Sonrió Edward.

Bueno, al menos eso era algo. Pero y ¿Esme? Mi rostro volvió a colorearse.

- ¿Qué… qué fue lo que te dijo?-

- Ah… bueno- Edward parecía nervioso- no querrás saberlo.

- Claro que sí-

- No, te aseguro que no.

- Vamos Edward, no puede ser tan malo. Dímelo ¿si? Por favor.- dije con la voz más tierna que jamás había usado.

- Esta bien, pero tú lo quisiste.- dijo apenado.- Me dijo que era incorrecto hacer este tipo de cosas en la sala. Y…

- ¿Y…?

Edward suspiró.

- Y que si teníamos tantas ganas de hacerlo subiéramos a mi habitación y tomáramos las precauciones necesarias- Me sonrojé aún más- Y me dio esto- expresó mostrándome un paquetito plateado.

Me puse roja, si es que se podía aun más.

En estos momentos Carlisle pensaba que Edward y yo estábamos…

- ¿Y eso fue todo?- pregunté. Como si no fuera suficiente con lo que me había dicho.

- Ah…- ¡Dios! Había más.

- ¿Edward?

- Es que es realmente embarazoso.

Sentí que los colores huían de mi rostro. ¿Acaso lo que había dicho ya resultaba embarazoso?

- Ah… no tienes por que hacerlo, digo, no va a pasar nada después de todo ¿no?

_¿No? _

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Ah… bueno, en realidad no lo dijo, más bien lo dio a entender.

- Edward Cullen ¿me lo vas a decir o no?

- Papá sugirió que vayas al ginecólogo.

_Ahhhhhh _

¡Trágame tierra! ¡Trágame tierra!

Pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo televisión. Nuestro contacto fue escaso, era como si temiéramos caer en la tentación. Vimos algunas películas y sin darnos cuenta ya eran las seis. Comimos algo de pasta y seguimos viendo la televisión. La primera en regresar fue Alice.

- ¿Cómo les fue? Espero que hayan aprovechado la tarde. Yo me la pasé increíble. Por cierto, Jazz les manda saludos.

Nos ignoró y se fue a su habitación.

Poco después llegó Esme. Platicamos un poco sobre su trabajo y cerca de las siete llegó Carlisle. Sentía tanta pena que me volví más torpe de lo normal. Cada vez que lo veía recordaba la posición en la que nos había encontrado. El actuaba normal, al igual que Edward, por lo que supuse que yo era una exagerada. Cenamos, mientras los padres de Edward nos contaban lo que habían hecho en el día. Carlisle nos contó sobre su nuevo paciente, y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad. Si tenía un paciente con gastrinoma yo quería verlo.

- Si quieres verlo de cerca puedes ir al hospital- ofreció Carlisle.

- En ese caso aceptó la invitación-

- Yo también voy- se apuntó Edward.

Nos levantamos de la mesa. Esta noche era el turno de Alice para lavar los platos, así que me ofrecí a ayudarla. Ya era demasiado estar de visita tantos días y no quería ser una carga.

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunté a Alice. Desde que había llegado no habíamos estado muy juntas y mucho menos ahora, que solo quería pasar el día con Edward.

- Bien, aunque estoy exhausta- dijo dando un amplio bostezo.

- Si que debes estar cansada.

- Un poco. A Jasper se le ocurrió ir de excursión. Estuvimos todo el día caminando por el bosque.

Vaya, Alice debía querer mucho a Jasper, por lo regular ella evitaba las largas caminatas. A menos que fueran recorridos en el centro comercial. Su lema era "hay que evitar la fatiga"

Cuando terminamos se despidió de todos y se marchó a dormir. Al final nos quedamos Edward, sus padres y yo mirando la televisión.

- ¿Alguien quiere un poco de café?- interrogó Esme

Carlisle fue el único que aceptó.

- Bella, quisieras ayudarme.

Una vez que estuvimos en la cocina Esme encendió la cafetera y mientras esperábamos nos sentamos a la mesa.

- Bella, cariño, quisiera hablarte de algo.

¡Diantres! ¡Carlisle le había contado todo!

- Eh… si, claro Esme- sentí que me iba a los infiernos.

- Carlisle me contó lo que sucedió con Edward por la mañana.

Claro que se lo había contado.

- Ah, si eso…-dije tratando de fingir indiferencia.

- Sí, yo sé que ambos son jóvenes y que sus hormonas son impacientes. Después de todo yo también fui joven. No creas que quiero reprenderte ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero darte un consejo. No te voy a negar que me sorprendió ver lo rápido que iba su relación. Pero después de hablar con mi esposo hemos decidido que seremos tolerantes. Me refiero a tener la mente abierta. Nos alegra mucho que Edward y tu sean felices y aunque nos cueste reconocerlo, ustedes ya no son unos niños. Y es normal que quieran tener todas las experiencias propias de su edad. Así que si ustedes deciden llevar al siguiente nivel su relación no nos queda más que apoyarlos. No nos gustaría en absoluto que por andar teniendo relaciones a escondidas cometieran un error. No digo que un bebé es un error, pero a esta altura, no es lo más prudente.

Me quedé helada. Esme no sólo me estaba hablando de sexo y sus cuidados, sino también me estada _dando permiso_ para acostarme con su hijo. ¡Que familia tan rara! Si hubiese sido Charlie el que nos hubiera encontrado, la cosa habría sido muy, pero muy diferente.

- Sé que pensarás que somos extraños- claro que lo pensaba- pero queremos lo mejor para ustedes. Así que he hecho una cita con el ginecólogo. Alice también va a ir. Esto ya lo he hablado con Alice, cuando ella comenzó a salir con Jasper sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendríamos que afrontar el tema, así que ella ya está en tratamiento. Ella cree que no nos damos cuenta, y aunque resulta difícil aceptarlo, sobre todo a su padre, sabemos que tipo de relación mantiene con Jasper. ¿Acaso le creíste el cuento de que estuvo todo el día caminando por el bosque? Porque yo no, su cabello estaba demasiado limpio como para haber andado fuera todo el día.

¡Cielo santo! ¡Que familia tan observadora!

La cafetera dio un pitido y en cuanto el café estuvo servido regresamos a la sala. Edward y Carlisle seguían viendo la televisión.

Media hora después nos despedimos.

- Por cierto Edward- dijo Carlisle cuando íbamos en la escalera- nada de visitas nocturnas. Hemos decidido ser tolerantes, pero no vayas a abusar de la confianza que te hemos dado.

Edward asintió y seguimos subiendo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó.

- Ni idea- concedí- pero sea lo que sea me ha dejado fría.

- Ni que lo digas, mientras estaban en la cocina me soltó un montón de cosas sobre la responsabilidad.

- Así que lo tenían planeado- concluí- Esme me hablo sobre lo mismo, aunque más bien me hizo ver que comprendía nuestras necesidades. Puedes creer que mañana tengo cita con el ginecólogo.

Nos miramos y reímos un poco. Estuvimos besándonos un rato y finalmente nos separamos.

- Me gustaría estar así un rato más, pero ya escuchaste lo que dijeron. Nada de visitas nocturnas.

- Pero eso sólo te lo dijeron a ti- lo miré perspicaz. – Nunca mencionaron mi nombre.

********************

¡Hasta aquí! ¿Qué les pareció? Me ha costado un montonal de horas escribirlo. No por falta de inspiración, sino por falta de tiempo. Tienen idea de cuánto tiempo puede uno pasar en la sala de urgencias suturando niños. Los padres deberían cuidar más a sus hijos. En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo este fin de semana, así que no desesperen! No olviden dejarme sus mensajes para ver si les ha gustado. Es muy importante saber lo que piensan. ¿Les ha gustado este cambio en la historia? Ahora ven porque tuve que cambiar de rating?

Me despido y les mando muuuchos saludotes! ¡Que terminen pronto sus deberes!

Hachi Minuit


	6. Preguntas y Respuestas

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! A que pensaron que ya no volvía XD Gomen por no actualizar en tanto tiempo. Que pena, pero no había podido, casi me lleva la vida este capítulo, y no es porque sea tan difícil, sino porque estoy haciendo una estancia y soy esclava, digo, interna. De manera que no tengo tanto tiempo libre como quisiera. Aunque si quiero dejar bien claro que cuando comencé esta historia me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, la acabas porque la acabas". Así que tengo la firme intención de terminar este fic y como ya tengo en mente otra cosa. Sería muy irresponsable de mi parte comenzar otra historia sin haber terminado aún, sobre todo pensando en el poco tiempo libre que tengo. Bueno, pero eso ya se los diré otro día. Sip, ahora si a leer. Una vez más muchas gracias por sus mensajes! Me hacen sentir que no pierdo el tiempo frente a la computadora.

Hachi Minuit 

*******************

**Amor Primero**

**6. Preguntas y respuestas. **

La mañana siguiente fue peor de lo que esperaba. El desayuno transcurrió lentamente. Alice ya sabía lo que había pasado entre Edward y yo, o al menos lo intuía debido a las acciones que habían tomado sus padres. Ella no dejaba de mirarnos y reír por lo bajo. Me ruboricé al recordar lo que me había dicho Esme sobre las actividades de Alice y Jasper.

- Mamá, ¿a qué hora es la cita?

- A las once, cariño-respondió Esme. Quería morirme. Carlisle miró un segundo a Edward y regresó la vista al periódico.– ¿Tienes cosas qué hacer?

- Más o menos- me miró. – Me gustaría ir de compras con Bella. Desde que llegó no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Y ahora que sale con Edward…-ladeó la cabeza sin concluir la frase.

- Entiendo cariño, la cita no nos llevara mucho.

Terminamos el desayuno y Carlisle se marchó al hospital llevándose a Edward con él.

- Nos vamos en cinco minutos, chicas.- gritó Esme desde las escaleras.

No sabía qué era lo que me esperaba así que me vestí lo más cómodamente posible que pude.

- Tranquila Bells, dijo Alice-no es nada del otro mundo. Sólo te hacen una revisión general y preguntas.

- ¿en serio?- pregunté con inquietud.

- Sí, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, pero me pregunto- enarcó una ceja- en qué posición los habrán encontrado para que mamá y papá tomaran medidas tan extremas-

Enrojecí hasta la punta de los cabellos. Era bastante vergonzoso hablar de ello en voz alta.

- Anda ¡cuenta!¡cuenta!-exigió Alice dando saltitos- no me digas que los encontraron en su habitación en plena acción-

- ¡Alice!-

Esme condujo hasta el hospital. Nuestra cita era a las once, pero teníamos que estar media hora antes. Una vez dentro del consultorio la Dra. Bernadette me hizo preguntas de rutina. Me sonrojé ante cada una de las preguntas, sobre todo porque Esme estaba presente. No podía mentir ante nada por lo que tuve fui sincera, además eso de mentir se me da muy mal.

- ¿Tienes una vida sexual activa?

- Ah…no

- ¿Segura?- insistió ante mi respuesta dubitativa.

- Segurísima- desvié mi mirada hacia el piso y me sonrojé.

- Está bien -

Prosiguió con preguntas sobre mi salud, si era alérgica hacia algún medicamento, etc. Después me dijo que tipo de píldora debía usar y me indicó qué hacer y cuándo tomarla.

- No lo olvides-reiteró- debes tomarla todos los días a la misma hora. Si la olvidas un día, déjala pasar, pero al siguiente vuelve a comenzar. Y no olvides que no es cien por cierto segura, por lo que es recomendable que le pidas a tu pareja que use preservativo.

Enrojecí.

- Recuerda que la píldora sólo es un método anticonceptivo, no te protege de enfermedades de transmisión sexual, por lo…- Todas esas cosas ya las sabía, pero es bien diferente saberlo y otra que te lo diga un médico, frente a tu ¿suegra? ¡Arg!

- Un último recordatorio, debes esperar un mes para que la píldora sea efectiva.

- Eso quiere decir que Edward y tu tendrán que esperar- comento Esme como si nada y me sonrió.

- No necesariamente- corrigió la Dra. Bernadette- pueden usar preservativos.

Sentí que la tierra se abría bajo mis pies.

Salí del consultorio y Alice se burló de mí. De seguro mi cara roja debía ser muy divertida. A continuación fue el turno de ella y esperé en la sala veinte minutos.

Mientras yacía sentada en la sala de espera pensé en todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días. Hacía una semana que había llegado y mi mundo ya estaba trastocado completamente. Me estremecí. Si hace una semana alguien me hubiera dicho que pronto conocería al amor de mi vida, seguramente lo hubiera mandado al demonio. Pero si alguien me hubiera dicho, que en cuestión de días estaría en una cita con el ginecólogo le hubiera dado un fuerte puñetazo. ¡Y mirar que soy anti violencia!

De repente mis pensamientos se volcaron hacia Edward, lo único en lo que podía pensar ahora. Apenas lo conocía y ya estaba profundamente enamorada de él. Lo increíble del asunto es que él también siente lo mismo por mí, de modo que si yo estoy loca, el no está nada cuerdo. Sonreí para mis adentros. Aunque no pude evitar pensar en algo: íbamos muy, pero muy rápido.

- Vamos- dijo Esme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Esme nos dejó en la entrada del pequeño centro comercial. Este no era mi día. No sabía a quién le temía más, si a Alice o a mis padres. Ahora si estaba a su merced.

- Bella- inició Alice con cara de niña buena- ahora si dime qué hiciste para que mis padres tomaran semejantes medidas! cuéntamelo todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a TODO.

- Bueno- me sonrojé a más no poder.- La verdad es que no fue para tanto.

- Ah… conozco a mis padres y sé que ellos no pensaron lo mismo. Jajaja me hubiera gustado verlos. Nada más de imaginarme la cara de Edward… ja ja ja

- ¡Alice!

- ¿Qué? Yo sólo digo lo que pienso.- de pronto se puso seria- ¿Todavía tenían algo de ropa encima?

Caminábamos de una tienda a otra. Yo sólo miraba los escaparates, mientras que Alice compraba todo lo que le gustaba. Sentí lástima por Carlisle, algo me decía que la cuenta sería del tamaño de la deuda externa de algún pequeño país.

- Aly-la interrumpí mientras ella evaluaba una blusa- quisiera preguntarte algo.

- Dime- me prestó toda su atención y se giró hacia mí. Los nervios me traicionaron y me quedé muda.- Bella, eres como mi hermana, así que si quieres saber algo sólo pregunta ¿De acuerdo?

- Es que, la verdad me da algo de pena- admití.

- Vaya- soltó la prenda rosada que sostenía y la colocó en su lugar. – Supongo que mamá te dijo lo de Jasper.

Asentí.

- ¿Qué te parece si pago esto y vamos a tomar algo?

Salimos de la tienda y nos dirigimos a la cafetería del segundo piso. El lugar era bonito, elegante y sobre todo acogedor. Había pocas personas y eso nos daba un poco de privacidad.

En todo el camino Alice no había pronunciado ninguna palabra. Tal vez no debía haberle preguntado nada. Supongo que no pensé en lo incomodo que sería para Alice este tema.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del fondo y la mesera tomo nuestra orden. Una vez que ésta se marchó Alice por fin dijo algo.

- Bella, la verdad es que no sé por dónde comenzar.

- Descuida, si te hace sentir incómoda esto no me lo digas.

- No, no es eso- Alice se miraba las manos. Cualquiera hubiera que no la conociera hubiera pensado que estaba nerviosa. – En realidad no estoy segura por dónde comenzar. Así que voy a empezar por el principio.

La mesera trajo nuestra orden, dos helados de chocobanana.

- Pasó hace algún tiempo, pero supongo que esas cosas no se olvidan. En fin, el caso es que papá y mamá nos encontraron a Jasper y a mí en una posición extraña- hizo una mueca- bueno, a decir verdad nos encontraron vistiéndonos.

Di un pequeño grito.

- Si, yo hice lo mismo- confesó Alice- Después de eso mamá habló conmigo y al pobre de Jasper le tocó lo suyo con papá. Fue horrible. Pero al final nos entendieron. Ellos aceptaron nuestra relación, o mejor dicho, el tipo de relación que teníamos y tomaron las medidas "adecuadas" para protegernos de nosotros mismos. O al menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron. Y desde entonces Jasper y yo hacemos más que ir al cine.

Alice suspiró.

- Pero dime Bella, qué es lo que quieres tú. Mamá te llevó al ginecólogo, pero eso no quiere decir nada. Ella lo hizo para mostrarte que confía en ti, además de que quiere asegurarse de no ser abuela tan pronto- sonrío Alice- pero ¿qué es lo que quieres tú?

- Yo…- dudé- en realidad no sé lo que quiero. Admito que mi cuerpo reacciona de tal manera cuando estoy con Edward que me da miedo. Pero lo amo, aunque no quiero que Edward piense que soy una chica fácil. ¿Me entiendes?

- sí, pero es Edward. El chico más mojigato de toda la historia. Así que ten por seguro que él se siente igual que tú.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Pues verás, conociéndolo no dudaría a que quiere que lo tomes en serio y no pienses que sólo quiere aprovecharse de ti. Además, quieres saber un secreto- Alice bajo la voz y dijo en un susurro- Edward también es virgen.

¡Oh my God!

Eso era algo que no quería saber. Bueno sí, pero en fin, ya no importaba tanto.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, confía en lo que te digo, después de todo es mi hermano. Y aunque no hablamos de estas cosas, lo conozco demasiado bien como para saber que el aún no ha tenido relaciones con nadie. Así que tú alégrate, tu vas a ser la primera y el va a ser el primero- dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

- Alice- la regañé. – Edward y yo no vamos a…

Me quedé a la mitad de la frase. No debía mentirme a mí misma. Había posibilidades de que pasara.

- Tranquila Bells, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte. Bueno, no literalmente, pero puedo pedirle a Jasper que hable con Ed. Ya sabes, cosas de chicos, preservativos y esas cosas.

Los colores se subieron a mi rostro. Comenzaba a creer que el rojo era mi color natural.

Regresamos a la casa de los Cullen a tiempo para la cena. Y por fin pude ver a mi Edward.

Me sonrió y me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Todos presenciaron esa escena.

Durante la cena Carlisle y Esme conversaron sobre sus proyectos. Edward, Alice y yo planeamos lo que haríamos el siguiente día. El día se vislumbraba igual de gris y sombrío que todos. Así que no teníamos muchas opciones. Al final optamos por ir al cine.

El día había sido bastante extraño. Había tenido mi primera cita en ginecología y había hablado por primera vez con Alice sobre sexo. ¿Cuántas primeras veces iba a experimentar este día?

Una sombra se introdujo en mi habitación. Era capaz de reconocer su aroma. Edward.

- Buenas noches princesa- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en los labios. Se recostó junto a mí y me abrazó sin romper la unión de nuestros labios. Sus movimientos eran lentos y apasionados.

- ¿Qué tal tu día?- preguntó separándose un poco. Su respiración era agitada y a ambos nos faltaba el aliento.

- Bueno, pero sé de algo que lo haría mejor. Tomé las solapas de su camisa y lo atraje con fuerza hacia mí. Ya no tenía dudas, sabía lo que quería, y lo quería a él.

*************

¿Qué tal quedó? Sé que es corto, pero ya las recompensaré. Jajaja les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo será más largo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios y si tienen alguna idea soy toda oídos. También quiero darles una buena noticia. He decidido actualizar cada semana, los viernes para ser más precisa, así que ya lo saben. Claro, este viernes no, jajaja pues ya es jueves, pero a partir del siguiente no tendrán queja alguna. Por cierto, feliz San Valentín! Personalmente no disfruto mucho este día porque me harta que sea tan comercial y el rojo invada todas las tiendas, pero bueno, a mi novio le gusta y a muchas otras personas también así que ¡Feliz San Valentín!

Chau!


	7. Fisíón Vs Fusión

Como lo prometí, aquí está el sig capitulo. Muchas gracias por sus mensajes!!!!!

*******

Amor Primero

7. Fisión vs fusión

Toda mi vida he sido una chica insegura, bastante torpe y muy poco crédula. Así que aquella tarde, cuando Edward me preguntó si quería salir con él, yo sabía la respuesta. Mis dudas y mis temores desaparecieron cuando llegó a mi vida. Si alguien me preguntara ¿qué es el Amor? Edward, esa sería mi respuesta.

¿Cómo puedo amarlo tanto si apenas lo conozco? No lo sé, pero lo amo, lo amo, lo amo.

-En qué piensas?- me preguntó Edward mientras acomodaba mi cabello en mi oreja.

- Hum, pues no en muchas cosas- enarcó una ceja y añadió:- ¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

- Ya sabes, cosas… tu, yo, nosotros… esas cosas.

Me acomodó en sus brazos y me beso. Estábamos recostados sobre el pasto, en un claro en el bosque. Forks podía ser horrible en diversas maneras, pero en cuestión de lugares románticos, sin lugar a dudas, se sacaba la lotería.

El tacto de sus labios contra los míos era mágico. Era como probar el cielo, la tierra y el infierno juntos. Su cercanía provocaba todo tipo de reacciones en mí. Yo gobernaba mi mente, pero mi cuerpo… ese era otro asunto.

Continué con el profundo beso y probé un poco más de su sabor. Enrosqué mis dedos en su suave cabello color bronce y lo jalé hacia mí. Este movimiento lo hizo pegarse más a mí. Éramos fuego y hielo. Casi podía sentir la pasión desbordándose por cada poro de nuestro cuerpo.

-Para- dijo de repente y se separó de mí. Ambos teníamos la respiración agitada y lucíamos desarreglados.- No tiene que suceder hoy…

- Edward- dije en un hilo de voz- confío en ti.

Lo miré a los ojos y pude ver que él lo deseaba tanto como yo. No había motivos para detenerse. Incluso sus padres habían tomado las precauciones necesarias. Era evidente cuánto nos amábamos y lo normal era demostrárnoslo ¿no?

- ¿Acaso tú no quieres…?- pronuncié con gesto insinuante.

No pude evitar bajar la mirada, me dolía pensar en la respuesta.

- Claro que quiero- me tomó de la barbilla y me beso con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Me mareé.

- ¿Entonces?- conseguí decir entre sus labios.

Me soltó, pero sostuvo mi cara a la altura de la suya.

- No pretendía herirte, pero quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial.

- ¿El claro no es un lugar especial?- pregunté algo confundida. Por qué si no lo era, a mí se me ocurría una idea para hacerlo más especial.

- Bella, el lugar es lo de menos- depositó un corto beso en mi frente- tú haces que todo sea especial.

-No te entiendo- ¿Qué era lo que trataba de decirme?- si es cierto de que yo lo hago especial, entonces dame una muy buena razón para no hacerlo aquí.

Suspiró.

- Está bien, te daré tres. La primera- me observó con resignación- no quiero que te veas forzada a hacerlo sólo porque mis padres se hayan entrometido en nuestros asuntos.

Edward se refería a la visita de Esme con el ginecólogo. ¿Pero qué sabía él sobre lo que yo quería?

- La segunda- prosiguió Edward- me gustaría que fuera en un lugar cómodo, no entre helechos y plantas- sonrió- no quiero que te resfríes.

Bueno, en esa tenía razón. Me enfermaba con facilidad y probablemente terminaría toda mojada. Pero qué importaba, mojada pero feliz, que seca y con ganas.

- Y la tercera- por primera vez Edward desvió sus hermosos ojos verdes de mí- Cariño, no traigo preservativos.

Enrojecí.

- Bueno, pero eso no importa, yo estoy tomando la píldora ¿recuerdas?

- Claro que sí, pero apenas llevas unas semanas con ella. Tu organismo aún no termina de aceptarla. ¿Aunque si quieres podríamos arriesgarnos?

Sabía perfectamente que ante ese argumento no protestaría.

- A mi no me importaría tener a una pequeña Bella en nueve meses, pero dudo mucho que a tu padre lo haga feliz la idea.

- Al demonio con lo que diga Charlie- proferí. Apenas me estaba dando cuenta de lo que decía. Mi instinto me decía que hiciera lo que me diera la gana, pero la razón me decía que no, que parara…

Edward se puso serio.

- Bella, creo que no me estás entendiendo. Acabo de decirte que podrías quedar embarazada y a ti parece que no te importa.

- Claro que me importa- me defendí- es sólo que cuando estoy contigo soy tan feliz que no importaría…- baje la mirada y no pude terminar la frase.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me colocó sobre su regazo.

- Lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo.- me susurró acariciándome el rostro y me regaló un beso en la mejilla.

Lloré de rabia. Me sentía estúpida por dejar que él me viera así, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería estar con él y lo quería ahora.

- Parezco una niña de tres años ¿cierto?- dije limpiándome las rebeldes lágrimas que emanaban de mis ojos.

- Para nada- Edward me sonrió.

Cuando me sentí lista, Edward me soltó y nos levantamos del pasto. Decidimos regresar a casa. No estaba segura de poder controlarme. No pude evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, para mí era obvio que quería estar con Edward, pero él…

Regresamos a casa, o mejor dicho, a la casa de los Cullen. Esme estaba decorando un pastel y Alice veía la televisión. Me sorprendió ver a Jasper sentado en la sala, pero preferí no mencionar nada.

- Hola, Bella- me saludó- Buenas noches Edward.

Hasta donde sabía Edward y Jasper no eran los mejores amigos, pero eso era lo normal. Si, lo normal, tomando en cuenta que salía con su hermana y Alice hablaba de más sobre su vida intima.

Al parecer esa noche habría una cena familiar, lo cual nos incluía tanto a Jasper como a mí. Aunque sospechaba que había algo más detrás de la cena.

Le ayudé a Esme con lo que faltaba, que en realidad no era mucho, pero quería sentirme útil. Mi madre, Renée, nunca había sido una buena cocinera, de modo que mis habilidades culinarias eran casi nulas.

Carlisle llegó del hospital y Esme sirvió la cena. En apariencia aquella cena era bastante normal en la familia Cullen, las risas y las conversaciones eran las mismas. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que no había nada de raro en la escena.

Terminamos de cenar y Alice y yo ayudamos a Esme a servir el postre. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comí un trozo del pastel de fresa cuando Alice rompió la tensión.

- Bueno. Ahora si ya nos van a decir qué pasa.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron.

- ¿No me digan que vamos a tener un hermanito?- soltó Alice sin pensar.

Carlisle se atragantó con el pastel y Esme tiró el vaso que sostenía.

- No, claro que no- respondió Esme a la pregunta de su hija. Miró a su esposo y Carlisle tomó la palabra.

- No es nada de lo que estás pensando Alice- aclaró Carlisle de forma tranquila- Es verdad que tenemos algo que decirles, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con bebés. O al menos eso espero por el momento- miró a sus hijos con intensidad.

Era divertido ver a Alice cohibida ante la mirada de su padre.

- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, quizás un hermanito no les caería nada mal- bromeó Esme. Carlisle tosió y tuvo que tomar agua para poder hablar.

- ¡Mamá!- protestó Alice ligeramente sonrojada.

- Bueno, lo que sea- dijo Edward finalmente- pero ¿qué es lo que iban a decirnos?

- Ah, es verdad, de acuerdo- expresó Carlisle- Hoy por la mañana tuvimos una conversación con el padre de Bella.

Los colores se fueron de mi rostro. ¿Qué era lo que les había dicho Charlie? O Aún peor ¿Qué le habían dicho a él?

- ¿Con Char… mi papá?- pregunté dubitativa.

- Él estaba preocupado por ti- se dirigió a mí- así que llamó para ver cómo estabas. Nosotros le dijimos que estabas bien así que se tranquilizó. Al parecer tus padres también tuvieron una conversación y….- Carlisle se detuvo.

Algo en mi interior me decía que la siguiente parte no me agradaría en absoluto.

- Bella, tu padre quiere que regreses a casa- me anunció Esme- esta noche.

Sentí que me iba a los infiernos. Mi cuerpo temblaba y mi corazón palpitaba estrepitosamente.

-¿Pasó algo?- pregunté sin saber qué más decir.

Esme y Carlisle se miraron una vez más.

- Tu mamá está en el hospital. Tuvo un accidente y está gravemente herida.

Exhalé un débil gemido.

Mi estancia en Forks se había terminado. Mi paraíso se desmoronaba a pedazos. No podía ser egoísta y querer quedarme cuando Renée estaba así. Edward sostuvo mi mano y la apretó para recordarme que contaba con él.

Las siguientes horas fueron un desastre total. No lograba articular frases coherentes. Sólo sabía que tenía que irme esa misma tarde. Recuerdo que agradecí a Esme y Carlisle por su hospitalidad. Me despedí de ]Jasper y corrí escaleras arriba para recoger mis cosas. Con toda la conmoción no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada mas. Mamá estaba en el hospital y no podía ser egoísta. El hueco en mi estómago se hizo más grande al pensar en Edward.

Edward…

¿Qué pasaría con nosotros? Me dolía el corazón al pensar en ese nosotros. Sabía que tarde o temprano me iría de Forks, pero no de esta manera, no cuando comenzábamos a conocernos más. Y mucho menos ahora que estábamos más cerca y era tan feliz.

Lloré.

Seguí empacando mis cosas con lágrimas en los ojos. Una vez que estuve lista me bajé con mi maleta.

- Estoy lista- dije con los ojos rojos. Mis lágrimas abnegadas seguían brotando.

Todos, o mejor dicho, casi todos estaban en la puerta esperándome. No pude ver a Edward así que mi dolor se hizo más grande. ¿Acaso no quería despedirse de mí?

Carlisle colocó mi equipaje en la cajuela de su auto. Me despedí entre sollozos prometí volver a visitarlos tan pronto como mamá estuviera bien.

Esme me abrazó con ternura y también lloró. Alice me dio un fuerte abrazó y me dijo que llamará en cuanto tuviera noticias. Jasper me dio una suave palmadita en la espalda y supe que esa era su manera de darme todo su apoyo.

- ¿Y Edward?- le pregunté a Alice

- No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

- ¿Estás lista?- demandó Carlisle.

No supe que decir. Subí al auto y traté de contenerme para no romper en llanto. Me dolía no poder despedirme de él, pero mamá me esperaba. Carlisle encendió el motor y justo cuando estábamos por partir, la puerta del copiloto se abrió. Era Edward.

Me miró y no pude contener más el llanto.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar sola?

*************

Ah! ¿Qué tal? Espero sus comentarios. Nos vemos la próxima semana, si tengo inspiración y tiempo tal vez antes, pero no es una garantía. Chau!!

Hachi Minuit :)


	8. Angustia

¡Hola! Si, si me tardé. Ja y esta vez no puedo ni echarle la culpa a los estudios. En fin, este capítulo me costó mucho escribirlo, pues es vital… No tenía idea de qué giro iba a darle a la historia, pues no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ¿cierto? Bueno, aquí les dejo el capítulo, espero que les guste. Agradezco a todas por sus mensajes!! Ah y también gracias a aquellas personas que me han puesto en alerta, autor favorito y por supuesto, historia favorita. Y también a aquellas que me leen, aunque no me escriban nada.

¡¡¡Mil gracias!!!

Aunque sería lindo que se tomaran un minutillo para decirme si les ha gustado. ^_^

Bueno, ahora sí, ahí les dejo el capítulo.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

**Amor Primero**

8. **Angustia**.

Durante todo el vuelo no pude dejar de pensar en Renée. Me angustiaba no saber cómo estaba. Por suerte Edward estaba a mi lado y me apoyaba incondicionalmente. Recordé con cariño cuando me dijo que no me dejaría pasar sola por esta tragedia.

-¿Acaso pensabas que te iba a dejar sola?

Me eché a llorar a sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerza.

- Oh, Edward- sollocé sin controlar la emoción.

Carlisle no dijo nada y el resto de la familia tampoco. Todos nos observaban pero no me importó, lo necesitaba tanto que la ansiedad y la angustia eran más grandes que mi pudor.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila?- me preguntó apretándome más hacia él. Sus brazos me rodeaban haciéndome sentir más segura y protegida.

Asentí con la cabeza en señal de respuesta y me acurruqué en su pecho. No tenía idea de cuantas horas habíamos estado viajando, lo único que me importaba era que pronto llegaríamos a Phoenix y vería a mi madre.

Pasamos el resto del viaje sin decir palabra alguna. La calidez del cuerpo de Edward me confortaba tanto que no había necesidad de decir nada. Traté de dormir un poco y cerré los ojos.

Cuando me desperté, vislumbré a través de la ventanilla los primeros indicios del amanecer. Mis dudas reaparecieron y Edward me acarició la espalda para tranquilizarme.

- Tranquila, tranquila preciosa. Ya verás que todo está bien.- me consoló.

Al bajar del avión tomamos un taxi y nos llevó hasta el hospital donde Renée se encontraba.

El trayecto había sido una tortura. En cuanto llegamos al hospital buscamos a Charlie. Edward preguntó en la recepción y nos enviaron a la habitación 101 del ala este.

Tomamos el elevador con premura y casi corrimos a la habitación de Renée. Sentí un profundo alivio cuando vi la silueta de mi padre en el pasillo.

- Bella- suspiró Charlie– Oh, Bella.

Corrí hasta él y me envolvió en sus brazos. Charlie no era adepto a mostrar sus emociones por lo que supuse que pasaba algo malo, realmente malo.

- ¿Y mamá? ¿Cómo está Renée?- pregunté dolorosa y atropelladamente. Sentía tanto miedo de saber la respuesta, sabía que no sería nada alegre. Durante el vuelo había llamado a Charlie para saber cómo estaban las cosas con mi madre. Papá no soltó prenda y dijo que sería mejor hablar en persona. Su tono sólo había conseguido alarmarme más y temer la peor desgracia.

- Ella… Re-renée… está-tartamudeo Charlie- Ella está en cirugía. Los doctores dicen…- cortó mi padre sin poder contener el llanto. Las lágrimas desbordaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. El llanto y el cansancio enmarcaban la cara de mi padre. Era evidente que Charlie no había olvidado del todo a Renée, aunque él siempre lo negaba.

- ¿Qué dicen los doctores?- preguntó Edward. Mi padre se fijo en él por primera vez. Lo miró con avidez pero no dijo nada.

- Él es Edward, mi novio- dije sin tapujos. No había tiempo para explicaciones.

Charlie se quedó quieto y parpadeó en señal de reconocimiento. Quizá, de habérselo dicho en otras circunstancias Charlie hubiera mirado a Edward de forma severa y lo hubiera asustado hasta la médula.

- ¿Qué dicen los doctores?- insistí.

El rostro de Charlie se contrajo por la angustia.

- Ellos, no creen que Renée salga con éxito de la operación- musitó con voz apenas audible.- Su fémur está destrozado, sus riñones no funcionan y su corazón apenas late.

Me derrumbé. Sentí que mis huesos desaparecían y mis músculos se aflojaban.

- ¡No!- sollocé.- Ella no, Renée no.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y me apreté a él con fuerza. Su rostro también mostraba dolor, mi dolor.

- Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Edward aún sosteniéndome.- ¿Cómo fue que…?

Edward no terminó la pregunta, yo seguía en mi trance y sólo atiné a interrogar a papá con la mirada.

- Iban en el coche, cerca de la avenida 17, Phil iba al volante. Un auto que iba a exceso de velocidad perdió el control y se impactó contra ellos. Al parecer- las lágrimas resbalaban de los ojos de Charlie- el murió al instante, pero…

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Phil!- mascullé. Pobre Renée. Ella no podría soportar la noticia. De repente me sentí peor. Quizá ella no despertaría para enterarse.

- pero, el auto giró varias veces antes de… antes de…

Charlie no pudo terminar. Papá siempre se había mantenido muy cercano a Renée. Si, ellos se habían separado hace mucho tiempo, pero se habían mantenido cerca el uno del otro. Incluso cuando Renée se fue a vivir con Phil, su nuevo esposo. Ellos decían que su separación no tenía por qué afectar mi vida. Y a decir verdad, así era. Era feliz al pensar que aunque mis padres ya no estaban juntos, al menos se llevaban bien. Yo siempre había mantenido la esperanza de que se reconciliaran pues papá la seguía amando, pero la vida había dispuesto otra cosa.

Fuimos a la sala de espera. Pasaron varias horas más y cada hora se volvió más angustiante. Edward no decía nada y se limitaba a abrazarme. Me hubiera gustado que no tuviera que haber pasado por todo esto, ni él, ni nadie más.

En la sala había otras familias, todos con la esperanza de recibir noticias de sus familiares. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos allí pude escuchar desde buenas nuevas hasta noticias entristecedoras. Me deprimí aún más. No había nada peor que esperar. Nadie nos había dicho nada del estado de salud de Renée. Sabía que Edward estudiaba medicina y que si le preguntaba cuáles eran las opciones de mamá me las hubiera dicho. Pero no quería saber. No quería escuchar que no había esperanza, que quizás Renée…

Charlie preguntó dos veces a las enfermeras y ninguno de ellas le dio informes. Mi pobre padre se paseaba de un lado al otro, lucía mortificado y diez años más viejo. Yo aún estaba en shock por todo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que Phil estuviera muerto y Renée fuera por el mismo camino.

- Bella, cariño, tengo que ir a llamar a mis padres. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo sola con tu papá por un segundo?- Se deshizo de mi abrazo tiernamente y yo me limité a asentir. Pude sentir un vacío en mis brazos y mi corazón, pero no dije nada. Edward notó mi reacción y me abrazó de nuevo.

- No, tranquilo- lo detuve y lo solté- voy a estar bien. Ve y llama a Carlisle, ellos querrán saber cómo estás.

Edward me miró dubitativo y yo lo alenté. Charlie nos observaba desde su asiento y asintió.

- Ve muchacho, yo cuidaré de ella.

Edward aceptó y se marchó sigilosamente. Mi padre se sentó junto a mí en cuanto perdí de vista a Edward, el amor de mi vida.

- Así que es tu novio ¿no?

Lo miré a la cara.

- Es un buen muchacho.

- Sí, lo es- pregunté frotándome los ojos por primera vez en todo el día. Mis párpados se sentían pesados, ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba despierta? Había dormido muy poco durante el trayecto a Phoenix y las horas que había conciliado el sueño tuve pesadillas sobre Renée.

- Por supuesto, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerlo en otras circunstancias.

- Seguro- una lágrima rebelde recorrió mi mejilla.- A René seguramente le agradará-

Papá me abrazó y nos mantuvimos así por varios minutos. Después el me soltó y se incorporó.

- Ya es tarde- dijo mirando el techo- debes estar cansada, ¿Por qué no vas a casa y duermes un poco? El viaje debió haber sido duro.

- No- pronuncié con firmeza- quiero estar aquí contigo. Renée me necesita y tu también. Además quiero estar aquí por si sucede algo. Nunca me perdonaría a mi misma si me fuera y…

Edward regresó.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Edward.

- Le decía a Bella- explicó Charlie- que debería ir a descansar un poco, tú también deberías ir.

- No, ya te dije que no- reiteré con terquedad.- no pienso moverme de aquí hasta saber cómo está Renée.

- Bella, tal vez…-insistió Edward tomando la iniciativa de Charlie.

- No, ya dije que no y nada ni nadie me hará moverme de aquí- insistí dejando en claro que no me iría hasta tener noticias de mamá.

- Está bien- aceptó Charlie- pero al menos ve a comer algo.

No pude contradecirlo. Me sentía débil y somnolienta. Mi organismo necesitaba cafeína y un poco de azúcar.

- De acuerdo, pero prométeme que en cuanto sepas algo me avisarás enseguida.

- Es una promesa-expresó- Edward, hijo, tu también deberías ir. Acompaña a Bella y coman algo. No deben saltarse las comidas.

- Claro, aunque antes me gustaría cruzar unas palabras contigo. Bella, deberías adelantarte y beber algo de café. No querrás quedarte dormida.

No objeté ni dije absolutamente nada. Mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado física y mentalmente por lo que apenas era consciente de mi propia existencia. Me dirigí a la cafetería y pedí un café espresso grande. El panorama no era nada alentador y todo indicaba que pasaríamos la noche en vela.

Edward llegó varios minutos después, justo después de mi segunda taza de café.

- Ya te sientes mejor-interrogó- parecía como si fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento.

- Sí, ya estoy más despierta.-dije- Por cierto, ¿qué tenías que hablar con Charlie?

- Ah, pues sólo quería reiterarle mi apoyo. Hable con papá y me dijo que si necesitábamos algo no dudáramos en llamarlo.

- Ah era eso. Por un momento pensé que era algo sobre Renée.

Edward miraba la pizarra del menú.

- ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

Me pilló desprevenida y pestañeé. Sentí como si me ocultara algo.

- Un sándwich de queso. ¿Y tú?

- Lo mismo, pienso que deberíamos llevarle algo a tu padre.

Mastiqué tan rápido como pude. Edward no se quejó ni dijo nada cuando casi me atraganto con el jugo de naranja.

Regresamos donde Charlie y lo miré detenidamente.

- ¿Hay noticias?

- No, aún nada- expresó en tono ausente. Charlie decía que no había tenido noticias pero algo en su semblante me indicó que algo andaba mal.

- Toma, esto es para ti- dijo Edward dándole la bolsa con el sándwich y el jugo.

Nos sentamos los tres juntos y Charlie comió en silencio. Las horas eran lentas y agotadoras. Eran casi las seis cuando por fin una enfermera hizo aparición.

- ¿Familiares de la Sra. Renée Wilkins?

- Nosotros- indicó Charlie. Los tres nos pusimos de pie y fuimos hasta donde estaba.

- La Sra. Wilkins salió de cirugía.

- ¿Podemos verla?

- No, aún no. En un momento alguien vendrá a explicarles.

La enfermera no dijo nada más y se marcho.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo entre dientes Charlie.

La falta de novedades era mala señal. ¿Por qué no nos decían nada? Traté de ser positiva, después de todo mamá siempre me había dicho que las malas noticias siempre llegan luego. Sí, quizá era eso. Seguramente Renée estaba bien y por eso le daban tanto misterio al asunto. Seguimos expectantes y nadie venía a decirnos nada. Cada minuto parecía una hora. Un médico apareció.

- ¿Sr. Wilkins?- preguntó el cirujano.

- No, Swan. Renée es mi ex esposa.

- Bien, Sr. Swan. Soy el Dr. Morrison, La sra. Wilkins sufrió una hipoxia cerebral y entro en un estado de coma profundo. Lo siento mucho, pero hay pocas esperanzas de que pase la noche.

- ¡No!- sollocé.

Charlie se mantuvo inexpresivo y el Dr. Morrison continuó:

- De verdad lo siento, pero creo que será conveniente que se despidan de ella. Si hay algún otro familiar deberían avisarle. Vamos a trasladarla a la habitación 101 y dentro de una hora podrán verla. Debido a su estado de gravedad las visitas no estarán restringidas, pero no podrán permanecer más de tres personas al mismo tiempo.

El Dr. Morrison se marchó.

La cara de Charlie estaba contorsionada por el dolor. Mientras tanto yo no sabía ni que decir. Las palabras estaban atoradas en mi garganta, haciendo un nudo que me impedía llorar, gritar. Las horas de Renée estaban contadas y no había nada que hacer. Si ese era un sueño quería despertarme ya…

- Ella estará bien ¿verdad? Seguramente el Dr. Morrison se equivocó y ella va a estar bien.

- Bella- susurró Edward. Me deshice del abrazo protector de Edward y lo miré a la cara. Charlie seguía ausente, demasiado absorto para notarme.

- Tú sabes más de esto Edward- lo miré con ojos suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas- ¿verdad que mamá va a estar bien?.

Edward desvió la mirada.

- Bella. Yo…

Una oleada de furia me invadió.

- Dímelo-le grité golpeando su pecho.- Dime que Renée va a estar bien.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza. Me opuse pero él era más fuerte que yo.

- Bella, amor, lo siento tanto- dijo con voz entre cortada.

Edward no merecía que descargara mi furia con él. Me sentía culpable por haber dejado a Renée sola. Quizá si yo no me hubiera ido a Forks ella todavía estaría viva.

Charlie seguía sin decir nada. Lo escuché sollozar y antes de poder decirle algo se fue hacia el elevador. Yo seguí abrazada a Edward tratando de apaciguar mi pena. No era justo que la vida de mamá terminara de esa forma. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué así? Esa noche lloré tanto que creí que moriría junto a Renée. Edward me recordó que Charlie me necesitaba, y él también.

Cuando llegamos hasta la habitación de Renée ella ya estaba ahí. Estaba tan pálida que no parecía ella misma. Tenía conectados varios monitores y respiraba con dificultad.

- Pobre Renée- gimoteé aterrada.- Le dan miedo las agujas, ni siquiera cose por temor a picarse. Tampoco cocina por miedo a cortarse con el cuchillo y ahora… - El llanto volvió. Me sentí afortunada por tener a Edward a mi lado. Miré a Charlie y por primera vez lo vi llorar en público. Tenía los ojos rojos y parecía a punto de desmayarse del dolor.

- Oh, papá- Lloré y fui hasta donde él.

Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que creí que mis huesos se romperían. Me recargué en su hombro y Charlie rompió en llanto.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

Eh!!! Llegaron al final del capítulo. Ah, que capítulo tan triste, pero es necesario para la siguiente fase de la historia. Mis disculpas si alguien es fan de Renée, pero pues la vida no es justa. Por cierto, si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta por mi otro fic **Oh My Baby! ** Jajaja lo siento, pero si no me hago publicidad nadie lo hará ; )

Nos vemos la próxima semana! Saludos!!!

**Hachi Minuit**


	9. Despedidas

**Me tardé, ¡lo sé! Una enorme disculpa, pero he andado algo ocupada y deprimida, estuve de congreso y pues apenas regresé la semana pasada. Y por si fuera poco, cuando releí el capítulo no me gustó nada. El caso es que lo reescribí un montón de veces y eso complico más mi tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!! Me hacen inmensamente feliz!!!En fin, les dejo el capítulo y hasta el final una nota :)**

**¡A leer!**

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"***

**Amor Primero**

9.** Despedidas**

_Dicen que el tiempo cura todas las heridas. Si es cierto, quiero que pase pronto, tan rápido que al despertar me haya curado por completo._

Charlie me abrazó con fuerza y prorrumpió en fuertes sollozos. Dolía verlo sufrir de esa forma, pero no podía hacer nada por él. Yo me sentía igual. Ambos estábamos deshechos y buscábamos consuelo, el mismo que nunca llegaría.

La esperanza de que Renée sobreviviera se había desvanecido y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Renée estaba…

- Papá- gemí y las lágrimas resbalaron por mi rostro. El dolor comenzaba a consumirme y supe que de verdad este era el final. Me estremecí del pánico. No, este no podía ser el final, aún no. Renée no podía terminar de aquella manera. ¡No así!

Mi mundo se caía a pedazos y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Sentí la desesperación taladrar mis huesos. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla, un horrible sueño.

¡No podía estar pasando de verdad!

Apenas hace un par de días todo era perfecto. Había encontrado a Edward, el amor de mi vida, Charlie era feliz, Renée estaba sana y salva y Phil…Oh, pobre Phil.

- Lo siento Bella,- Charlie aflojó el abrazo y dijo:- se supone que debería ser fuerte y mírame,- expresó frotándose los ojos rojos, al mismo tiempo que me soltaba- estoy llorando como un niño.

- No tienes que disculparte- mascullé, incapaz de decir algo más - yo sé cómo te sientes. Mamá…

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, las palabras se agolparon en mi garganta y no pude continuar. Un torrente de lágrimas amenazaba con hacer explosión y apreté los dientes para evitarlo. Yo también tenía que ser fuerte.

Edward se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y en su intento por ayudarme me resguardó entre sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda para tranquilizarme. El miedo y el llanto se apoderaban de mí segundo a segundo. Era incapaz de concebir un mundo sin mamá. Renée no podía dejarme sola. No, no podía. Ella me había prometido que siempre estaríamos juntas. ¡No podía dejarme sola! ¡No ahora!

Me refugie en el llanto y aunque el reloj marcaba la hora, la noción del tiempo desapareció. Debí haber estado llorando por horas, pero a penas y lo noté.

Las enfermeras en turno entraban y salían del cuarto, pero ninguna dijo nada. Mamá continuó sin mostrar cambios y en mi fuero interno mantenía la esperanza de que hubiera un error. Que en algún momento alguien diría que se habían equivocado y que todo iba a estar bien.

Nadie dijo nada.

Poco a poco el silencio se fue llenando con voces conocidas. Los amigos de Renée y Phil abarrotaron la sala de espera y papá les explicó la situación.

Suspiré al recordar lo que Renée acostumbraba decir: "las noticias malas siempre llegan pronto".

Ella tenía razón.

Conforme llegaron los visitantes, Charlie les fue explicando lo que había sucedido. El auto había sido embestido por un conductor ebrio a exceso de velocidad y Phil había recibido casi todo el impacto. Había muerto al instante, protegiendo a mamá, pero el auto giró varias veces antes de detenerse y…

¿Cómo hacía Charlie para soportar todo eso? ¿Cómo? Yo, más que nadie, sabía lo que estaba sufriendo y el relataba la tragedia una y otra vez, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

Edward y yo permanecimos junto a Renée todo el tiempo. Sus brazos eran mi único sostén y apoyo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada y yo le agradecía su silencio. Contemplé a mamá en su camilla y traté de grabar en mi memoria cada uno de sus rasgos. Su piel se veía tan pálida y transparente, como la mía. Su hermoso semblante se veía tan tranquilo y apacible que cualquier persona pensaría que dormía.

Retuve un suspiro y continúe mirándola.

Teníamos tantos planes, tantas cosas por hacer y ahora ella me estaba dejando.

Me levanté de improvisto y Edward me soltó. Caminé con pasos inseguros hasta su cama y me detuve junto a ella.

- Mamá- la llamé entre suspiros. - Despierta- le rogué con voz temblorosa. Tomé su mano fría y no pasó nada.

Me acerqué un poco más y acaricié su cabello.

- Mamá- volví a llamarla- Abre tus ojos, por favor- insistí al borde del llanto.- Hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte.

Edward pronunció mi nombre en un intento vano por detenerme, pero lo ignoré.

- Mamá, abre tus ojos- le dije de nuevo. Con la mano libre limpié mis lágrimas y después llamé a Edward con un gesto para que se acercara.

Edward fue hasta donde estaba y seguí hablando.

- Mira, él es Edward, mi novio- murmuré con voz entrecortada. – ¿Lo recuerdas? Te envié una foto de él la semana pasada.

Me giré un poco para que las lágrimas no bañaran el rostro de Renée y me enjuagué la cara con el dorso de la mano.

- Dijiste que era guapo y algún día querías conocerlo,- mi voz se quebró y tomé aire para poder continuar - también dijiste que querías escucharlo tocar el piano.

Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y reprimí un gemido.

- Hola Renée, es un placer conocerte- la saludó Edward con los ojos vidriosos- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti. Sé que te preocupas por ella y que no la quieres ver sufrir, -su voz tembló-, por eso quiero decirte que ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella. – sostuvo la otra mano de Renée entre sus dedos y añadió:- a partir de ahora yo voy a cuidar de ella. Te prometo que nunca va a estar sola y que haré todo lo que pueda para hacerla feliz.

Me miró a los ojos por un segundo y después volvió su mirada hacia mamá.

- La amo con todo mi corazón y haré lo que sea necesario para verla sonreír. Así que, ya no tienes que preocuparte por ella.

- Edward- pronuncié con debilidad. Le dediqué una sonrisa amarga y apreté la mano de Renée. – ¿Ahora me entiendes? Verdad que es adorable. Tienes que conocerlo. Estoy segura de que lo vas a querer tanto como yo. Por eso tienes que abrir tus ojos.- le insistí de nuevo- vamos. Tú siempre has sido muy fuerte, no te dejes vencer esta vez ¿sí?

Sabía que mis esfuerzos eran en vano, pero tenía la esperanza de que funcionaran.

- Recuerdas aquella vez que me caí de la bicicleta y que me pegué en la cabeza. Creí que moriría y tú me diste ánimos para soportarlo. Me hiciste prometerte que no te dejaría. Así que ahora yo te lo pido. ¡No me dejes! ¡Mamá! ¡No me dejes!- le supliqué. - Me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo- le reclamé al verla inmóvil y sacudí su brazo- ¡lo prometiste!

Un sollozo se atoró en mi garganta y el hueco de mi estómago se hizo más grande

- Bella- pronunció Edward acongojado.

- ¡Mamá! Por favor, abre tus ojos, por favor- me giré hacia mi novio y le dije:-Ella lo prometió- me quejé solté un gemido. Edward me tomó entre sus brazos y evitó que me cayera. Me sentía incapaz de controlar mi sufrimiento y sentía que el dolor me partía en dos.

- Mamá- llamé una vez más, pero ella seguía sin moverse.

Charlie había observado toda la escena y pude ver el dolor en su mirada.

- Bella- pronunció- deberías ir a tomar un poco de aire.

Me negué a salir pero Edward me sacó a regañadientes. Después entendí el por qué. Charlie también quería despedirse.

Con la ayuda de Edward llegué hasta la azotea y me recargué en uno de los muros. Aspiré y el aire llenó mis pulmones. A pesar de que el aire era frío sentí que me quemaba por dentro. Estar lejos de Renée me angustiaba y me ponía mal, así que sólo estuvimos un rato afuera y regresamos en cuanto me calmé un poco.

Regresé a la habitación de mamá y en el pasillo pude ver a Charlie hablando con alguien. La hermana de Phil, Caroline, había llegado. Pronto el llanto de Caroline inundó el pasillo y se coló en la habitación. Reconocí su pena, pero no podía hacer nada por ella. Yo también lamentaba la muerte de Phil, él había sido el esposo de mamá por dos años y además, era uno de mis mejores amigos. Me estremecí de pánico al pensar que ya no volvería a verlo, al recordar que estaba muerto. Resultaba tan irreal que esto estuviera pasando. Edward apretó mi mano en señal de apoyo y me abracé a él lo más fuerte que pude. Sabía que no estaba sola, tenía a Edward conmigo, cuidándome como mi ángel de la guarda.

El reloj continuó girando, pero el tiempo desapareció. El sol se ocultó y las estrellas se pusieron en su sitio.

Los sollozos de Caroline cesaron en algún momento y dieron paso al silencio. El aterrador silencio que me atosigaba a cada rato. Las siguientes horas varias personas entraron y salieron de la habitación. Pude reconocer a algunos rostros, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecí con la mirada fija en Renée.

No había rastro de Charlie ni de Caroline, pero no me preocupé, probablemente estaba en algún lugar intentando tranquilizarla.

Cuando Charlie regresó, tomó asiento junto a mí, pero no dijo nada. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y aunque tenía los ojos hinchados, no había nada más. Después me enteré que había estado en la morgue, tramitando el traslado del cuerpo de Phil a la funeraria. La familia de mi padrastro había decidido velarlo en una funeraria cercana y Charlie se encargaba del papeleo. La pobre Caroline no era capaz de hacerlo en el deplorable estado que la había dejado la noticia y el resto de sus familiares aún no llegaba a la ciudad.

El sol comenzó a despuntar y seguíamos sin noticias. La chispa de la esperanza se había reanimado.

De repente, apareció el Dr. Morris y los tres nos pusimos de pie. Revisó los monitores y después se acercó a mamá y la examinó. Hizo unas cuantas anotaciones y después se giró hacia papá.

- Sr. Swan- pronunció el Dr. Morrison llamando la atención de mi padre.- Quisiera hablar con usted un momento.

- Papá- articulé ansiosa al ver que se alejaban.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y no insistí.

Podía verlos al otro extremo del pasillo. El semblante de Charlie era tranquilo e imperturbable. Estuvieron hablando por varios minutos y el Dr. Morrison se fue.

Charlie entró en el cuarto y dijo:

- Edward, muchacho, quisieras acompañarme un momento.

- Papá- me quejé. ¿Por qué era la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando?

Edward se puso de pie y Charlie cerró la puerta para que no pudiera escuchar su conversación.

Los miré de forma acusadora. No me gustaban los secretos y si algo pasaba con mamá, yo también tenía derecho a saberlo.

Una vez que terminaron Edward salió corriendo y Charlie me llamó. Lo miré alarmada.

- Lo siento Bella- se disculpó- Pero necesitaba hablar con él.

Se sentó junto a mí y enseguida supe lo que significaba.

- Bella- dijo con voz apesadumbrada- hay algo que debes saber.

Renée tenía muerte cerebral desde hacía catorce horas. Su mente se había ido y sólo su cuerpo seguía con nosotros. Ella se había mantenido luchando hasta el final, o al menos su corazón lo hacía. No puedo expresar el dolor que sentí al saberlo, ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de decirle adiós de manera adecuada. Pero confiaba en que ella me estuviera escuchando, aunque no pudiera responderme. Charlie no había querido decírmelo para que me despidiera de mamá tanto como quisiera, pero ya era la hora. El tiempo de mamá se había terminado. Ese había sido uno de los principales motivos por los cuales había permanecido conectada a los monitores, para que su familia y amigos pudieran despedirse de ella. Un sentimiento extraño me invadió. No supe si era, rabia, ira o dolor. Quería decirle algo a Charlie, pero no sabía si agradecerle o gritarle. El cúmulo de sentimientos era demasiado fuerte y contradictorio que me desplomé y caí al suelo.

La realidad cayó sobre mí con toda su fuerza. Era como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mí. El hueco en mi estómago se ensanchó y amenazó con absorberme. No había gritos, no había lágrimas, no había nada. El vacío era lo único que quedaba.

No recuerdo lo que pasó después, las memorias de ese día permanecen enterradas en el fondo de mi mente, pero de algo estoy segura. Ese día, una parte de mí murió junto con mi madre.

Hasta ese entonces nunca había pensado en la muerte. Siempre había creído que mis padres estarían conmigo por el resto de mi vida. Cuando imaginaba lo peor, pensaba en algo como la cárcel, un secuestro. Un lugar de donde había retorno. Pero no esto.

Todos los sentimientos positivos se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazados por la ira, el miedo, la soledad y la amargura. De pronto, un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de mí. La culpa. Sí, me sentía culpable por estar viva. Renée había muerto y yo estaba viva. Eso no era justo.

El funeral de Renée se llevó a cabo en la misma funeraria que el de Phil, como Romeo y Julieta, juntos hasta el final.

La familia de Phil llegó un par de horas después de que desconectaron a mamá y la trasladaran a la morgue.

La mayoría vivía en Carolina del Norte y los familiares más cercanos habían volado en cuanto recibieron la terrible noticia. En la funeraria todo mundo murmuraba sobre el fatídico accidente y nos miraban a Charlie y a mí con lástima, pero yo ya no podía atención. Permanecí sentada frente a los féretros y recargada en el hombro de Edward. Los padres de Phil hablaban con Charlie y pude ver de reojo como le agradecían por todas sus atenciones respecto a los trámites legales y el traslado de los cuerpos a la funeraria.

Varios de los rostros de las personas que abarrotaban la sala me resultaron desconocidos. Estaba demasiado aletargada y vacía como para decirles algo cuando se acercaban a mí para presentarme sus condolencias. Sólo asentía con la cabeza, con la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz.

El dolor se reanimó cuando el resto de la familia Cullen hizo acto de presencia.

Edward se separó de mí y llevó a sus padres hacia donde estaba Charlie. Alice vino directo hacia mí.

- Bella- gimió Alice.

La abracé con fuerza y las lágrimas reaparecieron, pero el vacío no se fue, me seguía a todas partes.

-Tienes que ser fuerte - me dijo con voz entrecortada. Apreté los ojos con fuerza para reprimir el llanto y asentí.

Unos minutos después Esme estuvo junto a mí y me abrazó llorando.

- Oh, Bella, cariño, lo siento tanto- susurró. Clavé mi rostro en su cuello y lloré sin reservas. El aire maternal de Esme me desarmó y de pronto sentí que todo el dolor que había sentido no era nada.

Carlisle y Edward permanecieron con Papá un rato, mientras Esme y Alice me acompañaban. Después Carlisle vino a verme y Alice lo sustituyó junto a Charlie.

Más personas siguieron llegando y expresaron sus condolencias. Alrededor de las siete de la tarde Charlie vino a mí y me informó que los cuerpos serían incinerados en la mañana.

La imagen de los féretros llameantes quedó inscrita en mi memoria. Por decisión unánime, una parte de las cenizas de Renée y Phil fueron colocadas en la cripta familiar de los Swan, mientras que el resto serían esparcidas en el río Ohio.

Cuando se colocaron las lápidas suspiré aliviada. Por fin se había terminado todo. Los familiares y amigos se fueron poco a poco y en cuestión de horas la tranquilidad volvió.

Pero toda aquella paz era superficial. El dolor seguía vivo y más fuerte que nunca.

Los padres de Phil se instalaron en la casa de Renée y Phil, en espera de la lectura del testamento, mientras que yo me mudé con Charlie, pues los recuerdos de la casa eran demasiados y me sentía incapaz de soportarlos.

Carlisle, Esme y Alice se quedaron en un hotel un par de días y después regresaron a casa.

Esme me había hecho prometerle que le llamaría de vez en cuando y Alice me aseguró que me visitaría cada vez que pudiera.

Carlisle le permitió a Edward quedarse un tiempo más, al menos hasta que estuviera mejor y habló con Charlie sobre la presencia de Edward.

Antes de darme cuenta ya había pasado una semana desde el funeral, pero nada había cambiado. Los recuerdos dolorosos seguían presentes y no parecían querer irse.

- Bella- dijo Edward- tienes que comer algo, si sigues así te vas a enfermar.

Hice caso omiso y Edward insistió.

- Pero no tengo hambre- dije haciendo la comida a un lado.

Me había sumergido en la rutina. Dormir y comer era todo lo que hacía. Aunque últimamente ni eso podía hacer bien, pues a veces despertaba y se me olvidaba donde estaba. Recorría la casa en busca de mamá y de pronto recordaba que ella estaba muerta. Y el dolor volvía con la misma fuerza.

- Vamos amor, yo sé que es difícil pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo.

- Y lo hago- le mentí- pero de verdad que no tengo ganas de comer nada. Al menos no ahora.

Me miró con ojos severos y lo miré con expresión resignada.

- Te prometo que cuando tenga apetito lo comeré.- concedí- Pero por ahora sólo quiero que me abraces.

Me acurruqué junto a él y me recosté sobre su regazo, como cada tarde. Le agradecía infinitamente a Edward su apoyo incondicional y su comprensión. Pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo a solas, ya que Charlie pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando. Sabía que era su forma de enfrentar su pérdida y no podía reclamarle nada. A mi manera, yo hacía lo mismo.

Las manos de Edward acariciaban con movimientos suaves mi espalda, pero el vacío no desaparecía. ¿Por qué no se iba?

- Edward- dije buscando sus labios.- bésame.

- Bella, amor, no tenemos que hacer esto, es demasiado pronto pa…-

Lo jalé hacia mí y lo besé. Quería olvidar el dolor en sus labios y lo besé con desesperación.

El hueco en mi interior seguía ahí por lo que aumenté la intensidad del beso. Quería perderme entre los brazos de Edward y extirpar todo el dolor que tenía.

Los labios de Edward se volvieron de piedra y se apartó de mí.

- No Bella- murmuró con la voz entrecortada- No así.

Vi mi reflejo en sus ojos verdes y me horroricé. Mi rostro se debatía entre el dolor y la ira.

- Sé que estás triste por lo de tu mamá, pero no eres la única. Sí, ya sé que no es lo mismo, pero tienes que superarlo.

- Yo no… Edward- sollocé incapaz de decir algo más.

Prorrumpí en sollozos y Edward me tomó en sus brazos.

- Tranquila, tranquila- me acunó en su pecho- vas a ver que con el tiempo vas a estar mejor.

Pero yo no quería estar mejor, quería que Renée volviera, sólo así sanaría.

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*

Pues bueno, les gustó? Está un poco triste, pero bueno así iba la cosa. En fin, como les informé al principio tengo algo que comunicarles! Pues tchan, tchan, tchan!! **Amor Primero** está llegando a su fin. Yo creo que le quedan como dos capítulos y ya. Me da tanta nostalgia porque es mi primera historia, pero bueno, así debe ser. Les dejo por ahora y la próxima semana les traigo el siguiente capítulo. De verdad que sí vuelvo pronto, voy a aprovechar este fin de semana para escribir. Ah y una última cosa. Si conducen, háganlo con cuidado. Sobre todo si viven en la Ciudad de México, que hay cada conductor que debería estar encerrado.

**Hachi Minuit**


	10. Amor Primero

Ya sé, ya sé, no tengo perdón de dios y me odian. Ni modo, acepto la culpa. Ni yo puedo creer cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé la última vez. Sé que no les interesa saber mucho de mi vida, pero bueno, les daré una explicación rápida. Primero, como sabran, el hospital me absorbió al cien por ciento, primero lo de la influenza en México y ni modo, tuve que andar ahí todo el día. Luego problemas familiares. Parecía que los Vulturis conspiraron en mi contra, de verdad. Pero bueno, si alguien quiere reclamarme o lo que sea lo pueden hacer.

**Amor Primero**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

10. **Amor Primero**

_**Des larmes s'accrochent encore à mon âme**_

_**Des larmes de bonheur et de mal**_

_**Brûlé entre deux flammes**_

El día que mamá murió una parte de mí se fue con ella. Imagino que siempre es así, aunque no lo sé… ya no quiero saberlo.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la partida de mamá y a pesar de que todo a mi alrededor parecía seguir su curso, para mí, el tiempo se había detenido. Cada día el dolor me golpeaba con la misma realidad. El llanto había cedido y en su lugar la tristeza y el vacío me hacían compañía.

- Bella- me saludó papá durante el desayuno. Lo miré ausente y asentí con la cabeza. No insistió más y bebí el café frente a mí.

- No te preocupes Charlie- lo tranquilizó Edward.- Tenemos planes para el medio día. Volví a asentir y traté de esbozar una sonrisa.

- Sí papá. Voy a estar bien.

Había hecho un trato conmigo misma: sería fuerte. Sabía que el miedo, la pena y el dolor nunca desaparecerían, pero tendría que aprender a vivir con ellos.

Durante ese corto lapso había descubierto que cuando una persona pierde a un ser amado todos esos sentimientos nunca desaparecen. Por el contrario, se vuelven parte de uno y sólo nos queda aprender a vivir de nuevo.

_**Et tout mettre à l'endroit**_

Papá se fue al trabajo, su nuevo consuelo, mientras que Edward y yo terminamos el desayuno.

- Come- me animó mi novio. Lo miré un momento y le di un sorbo al café.

- Gracias- pronuncié con un hilo de voz.- gracias por estar conmigo Edward.

Edward se había transformado en mi ángel de la guarda y cada segundo agradecía a Dios su existencia. Su cuidado, su amor y su cariño me habían sacado del profundo abismo que amenazaba con devorarme. Aunque también tendría que comenzar a vivir sin él muy pronto.

Lo observé fijamente y captó mi mirada de tristeza. Sus ojos dorados parecían cansados y me sentí culpable. Cuidaba de mí cada noche y lo único que podía ofrecerle en este momento era nada. La misma nada que me atemorizaba con su manto de soledad y tristeza.

- Edward…- Suspiré y apreté la taza en mi mano con fuerza. Habíamos pospuesto una conversación y la inminente separación estaba cerca.

_**Deux visages se dessinent  
Dans le creux de ma chair**_

- No, ahora no Bella.

- Edward- insistí.

Giró la vista hacia la ventana de la cocina y comentó:

- Parece que hoy va a hacer un buen día, si quieres podemos ir a dar un paseo.

- ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?- pregunté.

Tanto Edward como yo sabíamos que este día llegaría. Ambos tratábamos de evitar hablar del tema, pero los días pasaban cada vez más rápido y el final estaba cerca. Tan sólo dos días.

Edward siguió con los ojos puestos en la ventana.

- Quizá deberíamos ir al parque.- sugirió.

- Sí, el parque...- susurré resignada.

Terminamos de desayunar y recogimos la mesa. Rápidamente dimos paso a la rutina y nos dejamos arrastrar por ella. Comenzábamos el día desayunando con Charlie, lavábamos los platos y tomábamos el camino al parque. Pasamos casi todo el día fuera mirando la vida pasar. Los días junto a Edward se evaporaban como la lluvia en días soleados y sin más nos vimos atrapados por la realidad.

_**Deux histoires q**__**ui s'impriment  
Et me resserrent**_

La noche anterior a su vuelo seguíamos sin hablar y eso no era bueno. Quizá como todas las relaciones, nosotros también terminaríamos en el olvido.

- Te amo- le dije desde el umbral de la habitación.- y siempre te amaré.

- Y yo a ti- repitió con gesto triste.- eres el amor de mi vida Bella mía.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó en sus brazos. Me apretujé contra él y lo abracé lo más fuerte que pude. Quería estar con él así siempre que la sola idea de estar lejos de él me causaba dolor.

- Edward- comencé y me solté de su amarre- Debemos hablar

- Lo sé- expresó con voz compungida.- pero no quiero que lo olvides, te amo.

Era de noche y el aire frío me calaba los huesos. O tal vez sólo era el miedo que se apoderaba de mí. Decirle adiós no iba a ser tan fácil. Lo amaba demasiado pero no podía dejar solo a Charlie. No ahora. Además, Edward era capaz de seguir adelante sin mí, tenía una familia, amigos.

_**Et je sens tout mon amour prisonnier  
Pour finir ou bien pour tout commencer**_

- Quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan difíciles. No sé cómo hubiera sido sin ti. – dije tratando de contener el llanto.

Edward se acercó vacilante y me acarició el rostro. Dejé que su mano viajara por mi mejilla y cerré los ojos. Dios, cuanto iba a extrañarlo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer- soltó un suspiro y retiró su mano de mi rostro.

Me giré, ambos sabíamos el rumbo que estaba tomando nuestra conversación y ninguno de los dos parecía tener el valor de enfrentarlo.

- Edward, yo… ambos sabíamos que no podíamos estar juntos para siempre- musité- sabíamos que algún día tendríamos que separarnos.

- No tiene porque ser así- Me miró y leí su expresión amarga. Yo sé que en este momento no tengo nada que ofrecerte, pero… pero no quiero separarme de ti. Bella, cásate conmigo.

Edward pronunció esas últimas palabras con tanta desesperación que dolían.

_**Des larmes s'accrochent encore à mon âme  
Et déjà me condamne**_

- Oh, Edward- expresé.- Tú sabes cuánto te amo, pero…

- Pero qué, Bella, qué.

- Pero es demasiado pronto, ahora crees que me amas y no lo dudo- dije al ver iba a protestar- pero seamos realistas, tienes que regresar y no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida por mí.

- ¿Arruinar qué?- preguntó conteniéndose- Bella, ¡que no puedes ver que tú eres toda mi vida!

- Y tú la mía- sollocé- pero tú tienes que terminar tus estudios, seguir con tu vida, si de verdad me amas lo harás. ¡Prométemelo! ¡Júrame que lo harás!

- Eso no es justo.

- La vida no es justa- murmuré llorosa.

- Edward, desde el principio sabíamos que algún día tendríamos que separarnos, así que no hagamos esto más difícil.

_**Des larmes de bonheur et de mal  
Brûlé entre deux flammes**_

_**Comme un artiste avant de faire le pas**_

Me sentía fatal por decirle todo eso a Edward pero no quería que arruinara su vida por mí. Edward llevaba más de la mitad de la carrera de medicina y no podía echar a perder todo ese esfuerzo por mí. Además, en este momento no tenía nada que ofrecerle. Estaba rota. La muerte de Renée me había dejado incompleta y no era capaz de darle todo el amor que él se merecía. Edward se necesitaba a alguien mejor. Alguien que pudiera hacerlo feliz y estuviera junto a él.

- Prométemelo- insistí.

Edward miró por la ventana y exhaló un suspiro.

- No me pidas que siga sin ti, eso no podría hacerlo.

- Edward, por favor- le insistí con la voz temblorosa.

Silencio.

- Si me amas lo harás, tratarás de ser feliz. ¿Me amas?

Quería llorar y gritar al decir eso. Sabía que era una tonta por decirle que me dejara, pero no podía ser egoísta con él. Su vida era importante para mí y estaba en juego su futuro.

_**Et tout mettre à l'endroit**_

_**Tout mettre à l'endroit**_

- No puedo Bella, yo te amo.

- Y yo a ti, pero mírame- dije rompiendo en llanto.- No tengo nada que ofrecerte, estoy rota, que no lo ves.

- Lo que yo veo es a Bella, mi Bella que acaba de perder a una persona irremplazable y por eso está triste.

Me alejé de él.

- No sigas Edward.

Él resopló. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y me dolía verlo así, sobre todo porque yo tenía la culpa de su tristeza.

- Prométemelo. Sólo así podré seguir viviendo.- Le insistí.

Su hermoso y perfecto rostro gesticulo una mueca de dolor.

_**On me tire en arrière  
Est-ce que j'y crois vraiment**_

- No digas eso Bella, te prometo lo que quieras pero no vuelvas a decir eso. Tu existencia es lo más preciado para mí.

Mis ojos se volvieron más vidriosos.

- Entonces, prométeme que serás feliz, que cumplirás tus sueños, que seguirás con tu vida, sin mí.

- Bella, pero si seguiremos en contacto. Te visitaré tanto como pueda. No tenemos que terminar así. Te escribiré y te llamaré todos los días.

- Charlie será transferido a Boston la próxima semana- le solté y luego lo miré en espera de que comprendiera mis palabras- y me voy a ir con él.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.

- Yo… no puedo dejarlo solo. – papá me había dado la opción de quedarme, pero no era tan fácil- Él es mi única familia y… y - dije sintiendo que me rompía en mil pedazos- no quiero dejarlo solo, me necesita, no puedo…- No terminé la frase, el llanto me traicionó.

_**Mais quelqu'un me libère  
Et me surprend**_

Edward se acercó a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Fue entonces cuando noté que también él estaba llorando.

Ahora sí, el abismo me había atrapado y caía lento, lento…

Me deje envolver por sus brazos y busqué sus labios. La desesperación por esos últimos minutos era todo lo que nos quedaba. Correspondió cada una de mis caricias. No había palabras para describir nuestra agonía.

Fuimos poco a poco caminando hacia la cama sin separarnos. Era nuestra última noche juntos y nada nos detendría esta vez. Charlie no llegaría a casa y no había nada que nos impidiera estar juntos.

Con movimientos trémulos nos recostamos sobre el lecho y seguimos besándonos hasta que necesitamos aire.

- Be...

- No, no me digas que no. Esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo- lo interrumpí poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

_**Et je sens tout mon amour prisonnier**___

_**Pour finir ou bien pour tout commencer**_

En menos de veinticuatro horas estaría lejos de él, con más pena y más dolor. Mi única compañía sería la tristeza y lo último que esperaba era su negativa.

- Déjame recordarte así- le dije tomando sus labios entre los míos. Mis manos acariciaron su hermoso rostro, aferrándose después a su cabello. Lo insté a seguir y profundizar nuestro contacto, mientras deslizaba mi boca por su piel.

- Quiero recordarte tal como estás ahora, así que borra esas lágrimas Edward.- le dije tratando de sonreír.- Olvidemos los malos ratos y hazme sentir viva.

Mis manos exploraron su cuerpo con movimientos inexpertos y lentamente comencé a desprenderme de mis ropas. Lo único que deseaba era poder estar con él por completo. EL deseo reprimido durante todo este tiempo era demasiado y quizá nunca volviera a estar con el de esa manera. La desesperación era patente en nuestros cuerpos y dimos rienda suelta a todo lo que sentíamos.

- Te amo Bella, tu eres mi vida ahora.- dijo entre jadeos mientras rozaba mi cuello con sus labios.

Esa noche hicimos el amor y nos juntos exploramos tierras hasta entonces desconocidas. Cedimos a nuestros sentimientos y el mundo entero desapareció. Nuestra relación apenas había durado unas pocas semanas, pero definitivamente era amor lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

_**Des larmes s'accrochent encore à mon âme  
Et déjà me condamne**_

En nuestros desvaríos hicimos promesas de amor eterno y juramos compartir nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, lo mejor para los dos era estar lejos el uno del otro. Edward tenía sueños que alcanzar y yo, por mi parte, tendría que buscar los míos.

- Te prometo que volveré por ti y pensaré en ti siempre- me dijo antes de abordar, en el aeropuerto.- Te escribiré todos los días y te llamaré.

Asentí con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y yo te prometo que te esperaré.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vi. Regresé a casa y me eché a llorar. Me resguarde bajo el abrigo de mi soledad y aunque Charlie estaba conmigo, el hueco que tenía en el pecho no se podía reparar.

Charlie organizó todo para nuestro traslado y mientras volábamos rumbo a nuestro futuro me despedí desde lo alto de mi amor, mi primer y único amor, Edward Cullen.

_**Et tout mettre à l'endroit**_

_**Tout mettre à l'endroit**_

**FIN**

*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"

***La canción se llama **Des Larmes** y es de Pierrick Lilliu, la letra la ordené según mi conveniencia, así que está toda cortada.***

Listo, este es el final, ódienme, quiéranme lo que sea, pero no dejen de decírmelo. Sé que es corto, pero habrá un epílogo. No sé si hacer una continuación o no. ¿Qué dicen? Creen que sería bueno. Supongo que si la hago se situaría cinco años después, como el epílogo.

Bueno, ahí me dejan sus comentarios y les subo el epílogo después. Ya llevo la mitad así que no tardaré, pero mejor no les prometo que de seguro ya no me creen, por lo que mejor no prometo y mejor cumplo.

**Hachi Minuit**


	11. Epílogo

Ahora si, este es el final chicas!!! Me da tristeza terminarlo, pero de verdad que debo hacerlo. Muchas gracias a todas por su inmensa paciencia, tanto por las actualizaciones como por las molestias que se tomaron en leer y dejar sus comentarios.

Las veo al final del capítulo.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

**AMOR PRIMERO**

**EPILOGO**

Me desperté tranquila en mi cama y la luz de la mañana me cegó momentáneamente. Había dormido bien por primera vez en cinco años. Miré el reloj despertador en la mesita de noche y me levanté para iniciar el día.

- Buenos días mundo- dije estirando los brazos y emitiendo un bostezo.

Aún era temprano, pero tenía tantas cosas que hacer que lo último que quería era retrasarme. Por la mañana vería a papá y juntos haríamos ese recorrido anual. Abrí la ventana y aspiré con fuerza el aire matutino. Olía a fresco y verde.

Estiré los brazos y comencé por las tareas básicas. Encendí el calentador y mientras estaba lista la ducha acomodé mi cama y recogí el desorden del apartamento. Después me di un baño relajante y elegí la ropa adecuada para la visita. Cada año había lucido la misma combinación de negro y azul, pero este año sería diferente. El dolor y la pena eran más soportables, aunque seguían ahí arraigados, pero con menos fuerza.

Encendí el televisor mientras me vestía y vi el noticiero matutino. Como siempre, mucha violencia, accidentes aéreos y uno que otro golpe de estado.

Una vez que estuve lista tomé las llaves del auto de mi bolso y miré el apartamento antes de salir.

Había hecho el mismo camino desde hacía cinco años y aún no me acostumbraba al sórdido color de las casas. Desde que me había mudado a Boston mi vida había dado un giro impresionante. La muerte de mamá nos había devastado a Charlie y a mí, tanto que terminamos cambiando de ciudad y de vida. Manteníamos contacto con nuestros amigos, pero sólo los más íntimos. Los primeros dos años de la ausencia de Renée fueron difíciles y bastante duros. Sin embargo, el famoso tiempo comenzaba a hacer de las suyas y la calma llegaba a nuestras vidas.

Me estacioné una cuadra antes del cementerio y compré dos ramos de flores. Había quedado con papá a las diez en punto y todavía faltaba media hora para nuestro encuentro. Caminé despacio y con tiempo de sobra fui hasta la cripta de mamá y Phill. Coloqué las flores en los jarrones y me percaté de algo insólito. La cripta parecía recién acicalada y los ramilletes de flores frescas yacían en enormes jarrones.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver tulipanes rosas.

Recorrí con la mirada las inscripciones en las lápidas y los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente. Los tormentosos días habían quedado atrás y ahora el sentimiento de resignación se había apoderado de mí.

- Renée- susurré acariciando su nombre- han pasado cinco años pero todavía te extraño- le confesé a la memoria de mi madre.

Me recliné sobre la lapida y emití un débil sollozo.

- Bella, cariño.

Reconocí su voz al instante y me giré para verlo. Le sonreí con dulzura y lo abracé con fuerza.

- Papá- lo saludé separándome de él.- ¿Cómo estás?

Centré mi atención en su rostro, escudriñándolo con atención. Se veía mejor que en los últimos tres años y el cambio era bastante evidente. Irradiaba alegría y vida. Sabía perfectamente a qué se debía ese cambio y me alegraba, pues merecía volver a amar. Los años pasados habían mermado la salud de mi padre y había escudado su dolor detrás del trabajo. Pero ahora, tenía otros motivos para seguir vivo, el primero, como me lo había dicho, era yo. Aunque ese milagroso cambio se debía principalmente a su nueva relación. Charlie no lo admitía, pero su amistad con Sue Clearwater lo había transformado. Sue había enviudado hacía más de ocho años y cuando ocurrió el trágico accidente de mamá, se convirtió en el pilar de mi padre.

- Sue- grité al ver a la acompañante de mi padre y le di un abrazo.- Esto sí que es una sorpresa.

Sue se ruborizó y no dije nada más.

Charlie llevó más flores y las acomodamos entre los jarrones. Papá también pareció desconcertado al ver los ramilletes de tulipanes y no dijo nada. Hicimos una oración los tres juntos y después de un rato nos marchamos del panteón.

Como cada año nos reuníamos para conmemorar el aniversario luctuoso de mamá y luego desayunamos en un pequeño restaurante aledaño a la zona.

- ¿Y cómo te ha ido hija?- me preguntó.

- Bien, todo va bien por el hospital, aunque apenas soy una novata así que no me puedo quejar.

Charlie sonrió.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti Bells. Esa es mi pequeña

- Papá- grité- no me avergüences- dije bromeando al ver que me seguía tratando como a su hijita.

- Para él siempre serás su pequeña hija Bella- lo apoyó Sue y miró el reloj – Mi Dios, estos ya se tardaron con la comida, voy a ver qué pasa.

Sue se levantó y se dirigió a la barra del comedor.

- Charlie, ¿algo que confesar?- le pregunté enarcando una ceja. Papá comenzó a reír y eso me dio mucho gusto.

- Pero mírate, pareces más joven cada día.- alargué una mano para tomar la suya y la presioné suavemente- me da gusto que hayas encontrado a alguien papá, te lo mereces.

- No sólo yo hija.

- Oh, vamos, no hablemos de eso hoy ¿quieres?

Por mucho que habían pasado los años había temas que no tocaba y eso todos mis conocidos lo sabían.

Sue regresó a la mesa y el mesero venía tras ella.

- Perdón por el retraso- se disculpó el muchacho.

Comimos y hablamos de lo que habíamos hecho en los últimos meses, como siempre. Alrededor de la una treinta de la tarde nos despedimos entre buenos deseos.

- Cuídate Bells- me dijo Charlie y lo envolví en un caluroso abrazo antes de subirme a mi auto.

- Lo haré- le sonreí y abracé a Sue- Ustedes también cuídense y Sue, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros. Y me invitan a la boda- dije traviesamente.

Sue y papá se sonrojaron, pero no negaron la posibilidad de una unión en el futuro.

_Futuro_

Que palabra tan rara.

Conduje despacio durante el trayecto y regresé a mi apartamento. Las pocas horas que había compartido con Charlie me habían devuelto a la soledad de hacía algunos años. Cada año era lo mismo. Papá no lo decía, pero cada visita era igual, como volver el tiempo y esa era la principal causa para evitarnos.

Aún tenía unas horas antes de ir al trabajo, de modo que me tiré en el sillón y escuché los mensajes de la contestadora.

_Usted tiene tres nuevos mensajes,_ rezó el aparato.

- _Hola Bella_- era la voz de Alice- _cómo estás, bueno, creo que eso sobra ¿verdad?_- Alice sonaba nerviosa- _Espero que estés bien este día y si necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme. Cuídate y nos vemos la próxima semana, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con mi vestido._

Alice nunca cambiaría. Sonreí ante la idea de pasar un día de compras con mi mejor amiga y me estremecí. La boda de Alice y Jasper estaba cerca y al menos esta vez se había moderado un poco, solo iba a ser dama de honor y enfundarme en un vestido aparatoso.

Saltó el segundo mensaje.

_- Hola cariño, siento mucho no haberte acompañado esta mañana. La negociación se prolongo y sigo en Washington. Haré todo lo posible por llegar esta noche y estar contigo. Cuídate mucho y llámame si necesitas algo._

El mensaje era de Jacob, mi novio. Salíamos desde hacía dos años y casi siempre andaba de viaje.

Suspiré con fuerza.

No me hacía muchas ilusiones con su promesa, había descubierto que no siempre se cumplían.

El contestador saltó de nuevo.

- _Bella, soy yo_- mi corazón se detuvo y me puse de pie. Esa voz…- _Sé que no debería llamarte pero quería saber cómo estabas_.- resopló levemente y continuó- _Espero que no te hayas molestado, pero esta mañana llevé unas cuantas flores a la tumba de Renée_.- resopló de nuevo- _Voy a estar en la ciudad unos días y… me preguntaba si querrías quedar un día._ _Tienes mi número, nos vemos_– hubo un breve silencio y después el mensaje terminó.

Me dejé caer sobre el sillón sin fuerza.

- Edward- musité perpleja.

Habían pasado casi cinco años desde la última vez que lo había visto. Aquella tarde en el aeropuerto.

_Edward…_

Los recuerdos se agolparon en mi mente y me estremecí.

Los buenos y los malos.

Él era mi único y gran amor aunque lo nuestro no había podido ser. El día que lo alejé de mi lado sentí morir, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer por él en ese entonces. Sabía que era injusta al haberlo dejado ir de esa manera, después de todo lo que había hecho por mí.

Se había portado increíblemente conmigo y me amaba de manera incondicional. Pero en ese tiempo estaba rota y no podía ofrecerle nada. Él se merecía alguien mejor y yo se lo había facilitado.

Además, el ya tenía a alguien en su vida y no podía reclamarle nada.

Sacudí la cabeza para deshacerme de los recuerdos y regresé al presente. Busqué mi bolso y acomodé mis cosas para el trabajo. No podía seguir ni un minuto más ahí.

Mi turno en el hospital comenzaba en unas horas, pero me sentía incapaz de estar sola en un día como este. Que mejor distracción que pasar la tarde haciendo horas extras en urgencias.

Pasé buena tarde haciendo suturas y limpiando heridas menores. Ese día no hubo nada interesante y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era hora de salir. Había trabajado veinticuatro horas seguidas hasta el agotamiento y lo único que quería era dormir.

Llegué a mi departamento y vi la luz parpadeante del contestador. Sentí escalofríos y en contra de mi voluntad apreté el botón para escuchar los mensajes.

_Usted tiene tres nuevos mensajes, _vociferó.

- _Perdón amor, las cosas se complicaron y no podré estar contigo hasta el próximo lunes. De verdad lo siento mucho, no olvides que te amo_.

Jacob.

Bufé. Al menos no me había hecho ilusiones. Ya se me hacía raro que tuviera tiempo para mí con su apretada agenda. Lo había conocido cuando chocó su auto y había llegado a urgencias con la frente sangrando. Al principio no me había atraído, pero él había insistido y al final terminé por darle una oportunidad.

Por ese entonces estaba destrozada y me era muy difícil creer las palabras de amor que me había jurado, sobre todo cuando Edward me había dicho que me amaría siempre.

Ese siempre había durado dieciocho meses. Al principio mantuvimos contacto vía mail y me llamaba cada semana. Lo extrañaba mucho y lloraba con frecuencia por todo. Conforme los meses pasaron la comunicación con Edward fue disminuyendo, hasta que dejo de llamarme y me escribía dos líneas cada mes, diciendo que estaba ocupado. La desilusión fue grande y con pesar acepté la cruel realidad. Edward ya no me amaba. Pero qué podía esperar de una relación como la nuestra. Todo había ido tan rápido y eso no podía ser amor, no para él.

Fui tomando el control de mi vida poco a poco, diciéndome que no me importaba la indiferencia de Edward. Hasta que un día Alice soltó la bomba.

- Bella, no sé cómo decirte esto.- dijo preocupada.

- Pues sólo dilo Alice, de verdad que estaré bien- ella era como mi hermana, pero después de todo Edward era su hermano.

Silencio.

- Alice, sobreviviré- le insistí.

Ella no parecía convencida pero aún así lo dijo.

- Edward tiene novia.

Esa frase había bastado para que mi mundo se desplomara. Los siguientes días aún siguen borrosos para mí. Traté de centrarme en otras cosas y los estudios se volvieron mi prioridad número uno.

Saltó la contestadora de nuevo.

_- Hola Bella_- dijo la voz de Alice- _tu vestido está listo, el diseño es exquisito y el corte, mi Dios, te verás hermosa. No lo olvides paso mañana en la tarde en tu casa, nos vemos_.- amenazó.

Genial, lo que me faltaba.

La contestadora dio un nuevo pitido y mi corazón se aceleró.

-_Déjà vu- _murmuré con susto.

- _Buenas tardes Dra. Swan_- dijo la voz de una mujer- _soy Marissa Gordon, del hospital Seattle_- suspiré aliviada pero con curiosidad.- _se me olvido decirle que mañana temprano tiene programada una cirugía a las seis de la mañana. Salió de último momento y no pude decirle antes, discúlpeme. Que tenga buenas noches._

Aún era una novata en cuestiones médicas y hasta ahora no había tenido una cirugía importante y aún estaba en espera de mi gran oportunidad. Por eso me sorprendí al escuchar el mensaje.

¿Era un error?

Tomé el teléfono y marqué para confirmarlo.

- No hay ningún error señorita Swan- me dijo secamente el jefe de residentes.- El cirujano a cargo eligió el equipo.

Esa noche casi no pude dormir de la emoción y la curiosidad. ¿Alguien me había recomendado? Esa era la única explicación lógica.

La cirugía estaba programada para las seis de la mañana, por lo que llegué alrededor de las cuatro por si ocurría algo imprevisto, como que se arrepintieran de mi participación, por ejemplo. Me enteré que el paciente era un cantante de rock y había mandado traer un cirujano especialista para su operación, lo cual me causó más dudas.

Anduve dando vueltas y me planté frente al tablón para confirmar que mi nombre seguía ahí. Dieron las cinco treinta y me cambie para estar lista. Aún era temprano pero me encaminé al quirófano. Cuando llegué vi que el anestesiólogo, así como las enfermeras ya estaban ahí.

- Hola Isabella- me saludaron.

Torcí un gesto, no me gustaba que me dijeran así.

Entré al quirófano y saludé al resto del equipo. Reconocí a casi todos, eran los mejores de su área y me sentí un poco cohibida al percatarme de que era la única novata entre ellos.

- Dicen que es guapísimo- dijo una de ellas.

- Y joven- añadió alguien más.

- ¿Quién es guapísimo?- exclamé tratando de encajar en el grupo.

- El cirujano invitado.

- Ah.

- Melanie se moría de ganas por tomar mi lugar- dijo Valery- pero ni loca se lo cedía. Esta oportunidad es única.

-Ni que lo digas, al parecer todos estamos aquí por recomendación de alguien y eso es bueno ¿no?- comentó una de las enfermeras, Sophie.

Sonreí ante sus palabras.

- Fue el jefe- dijo Shane, el anestesiólogo.- Ayer estaba de turno cuando me avisaron. Al parecer el paciente es influyente y contrató a uno de los mejores cirujanos del país para su operación.

Casi siempre era así en cirugías a corazón abierto.

- Entonces fue eso- dije en un susurro.

Seguimos hablando sobre la cirugía hasta que alguien entró. Estaba listo y con el cubre bocas puesto por lo que no se veía todo su rostro. Sin embargo mi pulso se aceleró al ver sus ojos. Los reconocería en cualquier lugar del universo.

- Buenos días- saludó con la voz amortiguada.

- Buenos días- saludamos al unísono.

Una ligera capa de sudor perló mi frente. Estaba alucinando. Edward estaba frente a mí.

Emití un grito ahogado y capté su mirada sobre mí. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

Trajeron al paciente y la cirugía inició.

Cada miembro del equipo hacía su trabajo y mientras mis ideas corrían a cien kilómetros por hora, el procedimiento seguía su curso. Mi trabajo se limitó a unas cuantas pequeñas intervenciones y el mayor honor consistió en sostener el corazón mientras retiraban el órgano dañado. El nuevo corazón fue reinsertado sin problemas y con un suave golpe se reanimó el músculo, que bombeó la sangre. Los atrios se contrajeron y la sangre fluyó por las arterias.

¡Un éxito!

- Felicidades- dijo Edward a todo el equipo descubriéndose el rostro. – Ha sido todo un honor trabajar con ustedes.

Las enfermeras saltaron de alegría al comprobar los rumores sobre su apariencia y los demás simplemente alabaron su técnica.

Yo seguía en shock.

- El honor ha sido nuestro- comentó Shane.

- Que va, el honor es mío.

La mirada de Edward se posó en mí de nuevo y me ruboricé.

- Bella, cuánto tiempo.

El silencio reinó y todos comenzaron a lanzarnos miradas curiosas.

- ¡Ustedes ya se conocen!

Me ruboricé aún más y me quedé en silencio. Odiaba ser el centro de la atención de los demás y mi intento por pasar desapercibida no estaba funcionando.

- Fuimos novios- dijo viéndome con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

- Wow- soltó Sophie- Isabella si que tiene suerte.

- Bella- le corrigió inmediatamente él.

Los comentarios sobre Edward se difundieron con velocidad y los halagos por su trabajo se vieron sobrepasados por sus comentarios sobre nuestra "relación".

- No debiste decir eso- le indiqué cuando me lo encontré en la sala de descanso.

- ¿No?- preguntó enarcando una ceja.- Pero si es verdad, o acaso ya se te olvidó.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Ahora todos hablaran sobre eso.- lo encaré- claro, como tú ya te vas que fácil, pero yo me quedo y…

Sin previo aviso se me acercó y me rodeo con sus brazos. Su abrazo fue cálido y lleno de ternura. Su aroma se filtró por mi nariz y embriagó cada uno de mis poros.

- Te extrañé mucho- murmuró con aflicción.

- Ejem- dijo una voz a nuestra espalda. Maldición.- Este… Dra. Swan, la buscan en recepción.

El intruso se marchó, a contarles a los demás, por supuesto.

Me deshice de su abrazo y no dije nada. Ya había pasado por una despedida antes y no quería recordar todo lo que había pasado para olvidarlo.

- Bella- me llamó antes de salir- necesitamos hablar. Hay algo que debo contarte.

Se acercó a mí y tomó mis manos entre las suyas.

- Está bien, pero suéltame, alguien puede vernos.- le respondí. No había nada que decir entre nosotros, sin embargo lo que fuera con tal de que me dejara en paz en ese momento.

Los rumores se hicieron presentes y la mañana siguiente, al llegar, era el centro de las miradas. Steven, el intruso, se había encargado de difundir mi supuesta relación con Edward y eso me convirtió en objeto de críticas y halagos. Yo prefería que hablaran de mis capacidades por lo que la mala publicidad me puso de malas. Para colmo, la tarde anterior la había pasado entre alfileres y cintas con Alice. Su boda era en cuestión de días y eso la tenía descontrolada. Y por si eso no fuera poco, esa noche vería a Edward.

Me recargué contra la pared y di le un golpe. Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora que todo parecía ir viento en popa. Quizá no amara a Jacob, pero al menos él no me decepcionaría. Conocía sus reglas, el patrón era el mismo siempre, citas pospuestas, intentos fallidos, pero al menos estaba segura de algo. Me aceptaba tal como era y no me cuestionaba para nada. Si, tal vez el amor no tenía cabida en esa relación, pero daba igual. Había compromiso y ninguno de los dos mermaba la vida del otro. Era un arreglo adecuado.

Llegué al restaurante justo a tiempo y me pregunté por la reservación. El maître me guió hasta la mesa y Edward demoró unos minutos más.

- Perdón- dijo al llegar- tuve un contratiempo.

Ignoré su comentario.

- ¿Hace mucho que llegaste?

Cenamos y todo estuvo perfecto. La comida, el ambiente y hasta el servicio. Sin embargo, Edward no mencionó nada. Al final, terminamos el postre y la reunión terminó. Salimos del restaurante y él siguió sin decir nada. Comenzamos a caminar por el parque rumbo a mi apartamento.

- Edward- dije con firmeza- qué es lo que querías decirme. Ya cenamos y nos comportamos como personas adultas, así que ahora dime para qué querías verme- le dije con voz contenida-. O es que tu novia no estaba disponible y no querías cenar solo.

Me miró con gesto contrariado y detuvo su marcha. Vestía un elegante traje gris marengo y sus ojos resaltaban con el fulgor de la noche. Se veía increíblemente apuesto y me afectaba tanto como la primera vez que lo había visto.

- Te mentí- dijo con pesadumbre bajando la mirada al suelo.

Solté un bufido.

- De eso ya me había dado cuenta- expresé malhumorada. Si no querías cenar solo me hubieras dicho, conozco a muchas que se morirían por cenar contigo.

- Hace tres años te mentí.- repitió.

Me quedé muda.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues si que te equivocaste en las cuentas. Me juraste amor eterno hace cinco, pero no importa, al menos lo reconoces y eso es algo.

Edward dio dos pasos y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- Esa nunca fue una mentira Bella- me miró con tristeza. De pronto me vi sumergida en el pasado y mi cordura se vio amenazada por los recuerdos.

- Ya no importa.

- Claro que sí, Bella, yo te amo más que a mi vida.

Silencio.

- No empieces- lo reté.- ya pasamos por esto una vez y no funcionó. Además tú tienes novia y yo salgo con alguien.

Sonrió con amargura.

- Es tarde, lo sé. Pero no podía seguir ocultándolo.

- No sigas- lo paré.- Ya pasé por esto hace unos años y ahora no quiero que vengas aquí con tus arrepentimientos. Tú me dejaste y está bien, lo superé.

- Bella, fui un estúpido.

- Pues fuimos dos entonces.

Edward suspiró.

- Nunca existió nadie más Bella. Te mentí. Lo inventé todo para que te alejaras de mí.

- Espera, no te sigo- dije al borde del colapso- ¿cómo que nunca saliste con nadie? Y esa novia que mencionó Alice.

- La inventé. Nunca existió. Todo lo que dije a Alice fueron mentiras.

Mis ojos se nublaron.

- Yo, no podía ver que te consumías por mi culpa. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera segura en la que me olvidaras.- suspiró- aunque me odiaras. Todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti. Cada día ha sido horrible desde que no estás conmigo.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté al fin, con un hilo de voz- por qué me mentiste si me querías tanto ¿eh?

Edward resopló.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Bella, te amo demasiado como para atarte a mí.

- No, no me vengas con cuentos baratos, contéstame, ¿por qué?- pregunté con los ojos vidriosos.

- Fue por tu bien.- lo miré con resentimiento al escuchar eso- Cada vez que hablaba contigo te escuchabas tan… vacía- farfulló.- Tú merecías algo mejor que llamadas por teléfono, a alguien que estuviera junto a ti.- terminó con expresión pétrea.

Me quedé estática.

- Tú no hiciste eso- negué con la cabeza. – Tu no podrías haberme hecho eso, tienes idea de lo que sentí, p-pensé- gimoteé- yo creí que…

No pude controlar más mis emociones y me eché a llorar como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. Había reprimido todos mis sentimientos para no volver a sufrir más. Hasta ese día era una superviviente a mi pasado, al abandono….

- Vete- le grité- ¡Vete!

No quería que me viera así, ni él ni nadie.

- Bella, por favor- rogó.

- Estoy bien sin ti, así que ya no te necesito, gracias por la lección.

Sabía que estaba actuando de forma irracional, pero me importaba poco. Me sentía tan destrozada por lo que me había dicho que ya nada tenía valor. La razón me dictaba que era una testaruda por actuar así, pero me había dañado tanto… si, era una egoísta por pensar sólo en mí.

- Bella- insistió- lo lamento mucho.

Me giré para verlo.

- No digas eso, aquí la única que ha tenido la culpa soy yo, he sido tan egoísta pero no soportaría volver verte partir, así que por favor vete.

Me eché a correr con lágrimas escurriendo de mis ojos. Llegué a mi apartamento y me puse a llorar como sólo una vez lo había hecho, cuando murió mi madre. Que fácil se le hacía venir a decirme que todos esos años de sufrimiento sin él no habían valido para nada. Lo quería, si, lo amaba, sí. Pero no podía darme el lujo de hacerme ilusiones, mi vida estaba bien así, sin él.

Unos golpes en la puerta me devolvieron a la realidad.

- Bella, ábreme por favor, necesitamos hablar.- dijo Edward con voz lastimera- Por favor, déjame verte aunque sea una última vez.

Mi mente decía que no, que lo dejará ahí, pero mi corazón no era tan fuerte como para negarse a verlo. Contra todo razonamiento lógico terminé abriendo la puerta. Me limpié los ojos empañados y pregunté:

- ¿Qué quieres?

Nos quedamos viendo un rato y luego ambos desviamos la mirada.

- Sólo respóndeme una pregunta y si insistes me iré- preguntó Edward rompiendo el silencio.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Vamos Bella, es el último favor que te pido- insistió.

Clavé la vista en la ventana y asentí.

- Sólo una.

- ¿Aún me amas?

Era tonto que preguntara eso, claro que lo amaba, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- me quejé sin hacer contacto visual.

- Limítate a responderla.- dijo con voz seca.

Suspiré.

- No, no te amo, ¿satisfecho?- mentí mordiéndome los labios. – No te amo por….

Mi voz se perdió en alguna parte cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos, el mismo sabor dulce que tanto había anhelado estaba ahí, con él. Mi cuerpo fue el que me guió esta vez, como seguir negando lo que sentía. Acaricié su rostro con las yemas de mis dedos, para después ceñirlos a sus cabellos broncíneos.

- Repite que no me amas- me retó- después de cómo me correspondiste no te creo, no podrías haberme besado así como lo has hecho.

Me miró a los ojos con su mirada de oro líquido y me estremecí.

- Anda, niégalo de una vez.

Seguía estática.

Dibujó una sonrisa torcida y exhaló un suspiro.

- Bella, nunca fuiste buena para mentir, tu rostro te delata.

- Yo… Tonto- reí entre sollozos.

Se alejó un poco de mí y cruzó los brazos.

- Bella, Bella, qué haremos contigo.- clavó la rodilla en el piso y sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas.- Isabella Marie Swan, me harías el honor de salir conmigo?

Todas las emociones me cayeron de golpe, estaba ahí y no se iba a marchar. Estaba ahí por mí, porque me amaba.

- Sí- pronuncié y me eché a sus brazos.- Sí, si quiero.

***"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"*"**

Snif, snif… qué les pareció? A mí me encantó. ¿Quién odia a Bella? Que levante la mano!!

¡Se acabó! Me da nostalgia terminar. Les agradezco infinitamente todo su apoyo a lo largo de todos estos meses y sobre todo su paciencia. Sé que repito las cosas, pero de verdad que estoy emocionada. Es mi primer historia y siempre será especial para mí.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!

No me despido de ustedes que andaré dando lata con **Oh My Baby!**

Les deseo lo mejor y sobre todo espero contar con ustedes en cada una de mis historias.

¡¡¡¡Nos vemos!!!

**Hachi Minuit**


End file.
